


Один шаг

by Bathilda



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: У "Зималетто" появляется новый партнер, который может вывести компанию из кризиса, но выясняется, что заинтересован он вовсе не в прибыли.  Вольный кроссовер с книгой и мюзиклом "Дракула" (где почти никто не слышал о вампирах. Да, даже о сверкающих на солнце).





	Один шаг

**Название: Один шаг**

**Автор:** Bathilda

 **Бета:** Мурлыча и Данка Крысь

 **Размер:** миди (19 069 слов)

 **Пейринг:** Катя/Андрей, Катя/ОМП

 **Категория:** гет,

 **Жанр:** АУ, кроссовер, драма

 **Рейтинг:** PG-13

 **Краткое содержание:** У "Зималетто" появляется новый партнер, который может вывести компанию из кризиса, но выясняется, что заинтересован он вовсе не в прибыли.

 **Примечание:** Вольный кроссовер с книгой и мюзиклом "Дракула" (где почти никто не слышал о вампирах. Да, даже о сверкающих на солнце).

 

Когда все вокруг делились друг с другом своими планами на Новый год, Катя ужасно завидовала, хоть и старалась этого не показывать. У нее самой Новый год уже много лет проходил по одному сценарию: тонна "традиционной" еды, речь президента, несварение желудков, прогулка вокруг дома. Потом в гости заходил Коля, расправлялся с остатками еды и "Наполеоном", его выпроваживали и укладывались спать, мучаясь животами. Родители были свято уверены, что Новый год — семейный праздник, и Катя даже не заикалась о том, чтобы встретить его как-то иначе.

Каждый год в конце декабря Катю одолевала хандра, которую она тщательно скрывала от родных. Под конец года все вокруг виделось Кате исключительно в серых и черных тонах, она подходила к себе критично и жестко: она некрасивая и скучная, живет с родителями, которые обращаются с ней, как с ребенком, и ничего хорошего в ее жизни уже никогда не будет. Она даже отпраздновать день своего рождения не может так, как хочет, что уж говорить о чем-то большем?

"Все у тебя не как у людей, Пушкарева", — сказала она себе, поворачиваясь на бок. Бутерброды с икрой и чай с тортом лежали в желудке тяжелым неперевариваемым комом и вместе с невеселыми мыслями никак не давали Кате уснуть. Проворочавшись около часа, Катя встала и подошла к окну. Даже самые рьяные любители фейерверков разошлись по домам подкрепиться и прихватить еще петард.

Мысль пойти погулять сначала показалась Кате дикой: глубокая ночь, из людей на улице только невменяемые пьяные компании, транспорт уже не ходит, — но чем больше она об этом думала, тем больше ей это нравилось. "Я ненадолго, — уверяла себя Катя. — Подышу немного свежим воздухом, и сразу домой". Родители уже крепко спали, и Катя не сомневалась, что звук открываемых замков их не потревожит.

Как только Катя отошла на пару шагов от подъезда, ее охватил беспричинный страх, но она заставила себя пойти вперед. Уже через несколько метров страх начал исчезать: никаких агрессивных пьяниц в поле видимости не было, вокруг стояла блаженная тишина. Катя планировала дойти до ближайшего скверика и, если там никого не будет, обойти небольшой замерший пруд. Морозный воздух немного развеял ее мрачные мысли, и она даже позволила себе робко помечтать о том, как они с Андреем будут вместе и счастливы — ведь это же возможно, верно? Свой дом, дети, воскресные семейные обеды. Правда, думать об этом было все равно немного неприятно и почему-то стыдно, и Катя приказала себе выбросить пока из головы и Андрея, и "Зималетто".

Она очень испугалась, когда перед ней вдруг вырос человек. Катя готова была поклясться, что еще секунду назад ни впереди, ни сбоку не было ни одной живой души.

— П-простите, — пробормотала Катя сорвавшимся голосом и отступила на пару шагов.

Ей хотелось развернуться и бежать домой, но мешал нахлынувший ужас. "Догонит и атакует со спины", — шептал внутренний голос, проклюнувшийся откуда-то из самой глубины подсознания, где правили инстинкты и похороненные под налетом цивилизации атавизмы.

Мужчина был… В темноте, при свете тусклых фонарей сложно было понять, каким он был. Темная куртка, надвинутый на лоб капюшон с мехом, мешавший разглядеть лицо, — днем он казался бы обычным москвичом, одним из миллионов. Сейчас же он был воплощенной опасностью.

"Надо его обойти, — промелькнуло у Кати в голове. — Боком, не теряя его из виду. И уносить ноги". Вот только куда? До дома было далеко, а позвать на помощь было некого. Сердце колотилось, как безумное, и Катя даже не знала, сможет ли она вообще шевельнуться. Ноги у нее стали ватными, и она не чуяла под собой земли. Мужчина не двигался и ничего не говорил, просто стоял и смотрел на Катю. Наверное, смотрел — его глаз не было видно, но Катя чувствовала на себе его взгляд. Она не сделала ни шагу, но мужчина каким-то непостижимым образом вдруг оказался рядом с ней. Он даже не шевельнулся, Катя это точно знала, так как же он очутился так близко?

Катя уже готова была плюнуть на внутренний голос, развернуться и бежать, куда глаза глядят, но тело отказывалось ее слушаться. Мужчина дернул головой, сбрасывая капюшон, и Катя увидела его лицо, бледное, с какими-то дикими больными глазами и потрескавшимися губами. Мужчина повел носом, как принюхивающийся к чему-то… к лакомому куску пес, и Катя отчаянно закричала. Думала, что закричала. Крик рвался у нее из груди, но из горла не вылетало ни звука. Мужчина облизнулся, нагнул шею, глубоко втянул в себя воздух… и вдруг отпрянул, словно обжегшись. Он потоптался на месте, не сводя с Кати безумного взгляда и, кажется, даже заскулил. Катя почти ничего не слышала из-за стука крови в ушах, но когда она попыталась пошевелиться, то поняла, что уже может это сделать. Она неуклюже шагнула назад, не удержалась на ногах и упала. Мужчина ринулся было к ней ("Вот и все", — беспомощно подумала Катя, даже не делая попытки встать), но снова отпрянул. Катя, которую била крупная дрожь, невольно закрыла глаза. Мир на секунду перестал для нее существовать, в нем ни осталось ни звуков, ни красок, ничего, лишь тишина и пронизывающий до костей холод, как будто Катя уже… Задохнувшись от страха, она снова открыла глаза: мужчина стоял рядом и переминался с ноги на ногу, потом он низко зарычал, круто развернулся и побежал, скрывшись из виду за считанные секунды. Катя еще какое-то время сидела на снегу, пытаясь прийти в себя, потом с трудом поднялась на ноги и, пошатываясь, поплелась домой. На улице, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, вдруг появились люди: навстречу Кате шел старичок с собакой, на детской площадке шумела компания молодежи, со стороны дороги брела державшаяся за руки парочка.

У двери своей квартиры Катя достала из кармана ключи, но руки у нее так тряслись, что она их сначала уронила, а потом долго не могла вставить ключ в замок. К счастью, даже такой шум не разбудил родителей. "Спасибо папиной наливке", — отстраненно подумала Катя, пристраивая мокрое пальто на вешалку. Стянув сапоги, она прошла к себе в комнату, не раздеваясь, рухнула на кровать и укуталась с головой в одеяло. "Мне все это померещилось, обычный пьяный или псих", — пыталась она убедить себя, но получалось плохо. Катя никогда не была суеверной или верующей, но сейчас она не сомневалась, что ей встретился кто угодно, только не человек. Почему он ее… Катя не знала, что он хотел с ней сделать, но не понимала, почему не сделал. Возможно, ему помешал кто-то из прохожих — это было убедительное объяснение. Но Катя боялась, что он просто отложил ее на сладкое, и в любую минуту может вернуться, пройти сквозь стены и достать ее. Катю передернуло, и она отругала себя за идиотизм. Нет, нельзя о таком думать, даже мысли такой допускать нельзя. Все позади, все кончено, и больше ничего такого никогда не произойдет.

На нее внезапно нахлынуло ощущение, будто она лежит, похороненная под толстым слоем жирной, полной червей земли, и она в панике сбросила с себя одеяло. Катя попыталась было представить себе что-нибудь приятное, например, Андрея, но воображение упорно подкидывало ей картины того, как он развлекается в Лондоне с Кирой, и от этого стало только хуже.

Уснула Катя только через пару часов, а когда проснулась, вялая и горячая, то поняла, что заболела. Несколько дней она провела в полузабытьи, под неустанным наблюдением мамы, а когда температура наконец спала, Кате не составило труда убедить себя в том, что ее новогоднее ночное приключение было всего-навсего бредом. Если ей и было страшно выходить из дома на работу в первый день после новогодних праздников, Катя списала это на последствия болезни. "Все будет хорошо", — даже не сказала, а приказала она себе. Все должно было быть хорошо, по-другому просто не могло быть. Так ведь?

 * * *

— Ну что, как отдохнули? Судя по тому, как ты сияешь, в Лондоне был просто-таки рай на Земле, — сказал Роман, усаживаясь в кресло.

— Почти, — проворчал Андрей, но его довольная улыбка говорила о том, что он и впрямь хорошо отдохнул. — Кира вдалбливала и себе, и мне, что у меня кто-то есть.

— О, так у нас с ней одна миссия: я вдалбливаю тебе то же самое. Не забывай, что у тебя кто-то есть, и именно от этого секретного оружия зависит, как скоро мы выберемся из кризиса.

— Не только, — все с той же улыбкой поправил Андрей Романа.

— В смысле? — Роман нахмурился. Он не любил, когда что-то важное происходило без его ведома.

— В Лондоне мы познакомились с одним оч-чень интересным бизнесменом…

— Интересным бизнесменом? Тебя что, перед отъездом покусал Милко? — с притворным ужасом спросил Роман.

— Иди ты, — благодушно отозвался Андрей. — У кого что болит… Бизнесмен этот интересный потому, что, во-первых, знал о "Зималетто", во-вторых, ему нравятся творения Милко, в-третьих, он давно хотел с нами сотрудничать, а тут такая удача — знакомство с владельцами компании. А я еще не хотел идти на тот вечер!

— Так, подожди, как сотрудничать-то? — уточнил Роман. — Вот если он в нас деньги вложит — это одно, а если так, сбоку хочет постоять, так нам это не сильно поможет.

— Деньги, Малиновский, деньги. Ну, почти. Некий Влад Драгулеску, из Румынии, но хорошо говорит по-русски. Собственно, он делает дорогие дизайнерские украшения и довольно известен по всему миру, я проверял. А еще, по его собственным словам, он производит ткани высшего качества.

— Удачное совпадение, — пробормотал Роман, подумав об арестованных тканях и убытках "Зималетто".

— И не говори, — согласился Андрей, умышленно не заметив сарказма. — Драгулеску предложил устроить совместный показ одежды "Зималетто" и его новой коллекции украшений в Европе, как минимум в десятке стран. Расходы в основном за его счет. Представляешь, какая это для нас реклама? Кроме того, если нам подойдут его ткани, он согласен сделать нам существенную скидку.

— Поразительная щедрость. С чего бы вдруг?

— Может же нам хоть иногда повезти, — хмыкнул Андрей. — Нет, серьезно, мы с отцом наводили справки: он унаследовал семейный бизнес и вывел его на мировой уровень, он богат и не был замешан ни в каких сомнительных делишках или скандалах. Короче, идеальный партнер.

— И вдруг ни с того ни с сего заинтересовался нами?

— У них с отцом есть общие знакомые, — отмахнулся Андрей. — И, потом, мы же пока еще ничего толком не обсуждали. Драгулеску пообещал, что будет в Москве через неделю-другую, вот тогда мы все подробно обговорим. Но если выгорит… — Андрей откинулся на спинку кресла и заложил руки за голову. — Тогда мы спасены досрочно.

— Заманчивая перспектива, — не мог не согласиться Роман. — На свободу с чистой совестью, и не придется так зависеть от секретного оружия. — Тут он осклабился и приложил к выпученным глазам сложенные кольцами пальцы, изображая очки.

— Кстати о! — вспомнил Андрей и позвал: — Катя, Ка-а-ать.

На его зов никто не пришел, и Андрей сказал немного растерянно:

— Странно, я думал, она там.

— Ой, а что это мы так расстроились? — ухмыльнулся Роман. — Признайся, ты скучал по ней. Хотел заключить в страстные объятия, поцеловать…

— Полная чушь.

— Нет, — покачал головой Роман. — Для Пушкаревой это чистая правда. Не забыл, что сейчас от нее зависит, пойдем ли мы на дно?

Андрей не привез Пушкаревой никакого сувенира из Лондона, и Роман, отлично знавший друга, достал из портфеля коробочку печенья и открытку, которые должны были убедить "секретное оружие" в искренности чувств своего шефа. Андрей, правда, попытался было отказаться от их плана, но Роману удалось привести его в чувство. Пушкаревой ничего не будет, подумаешь, несчастная любовь, делов-то, зато "Зималетто" будет спасено. Осталось лишь немного подождать, и все вернется на круги своя.

 * * *

Узнав, что Катя проболела почти все праздники, девочки очень расстроились. Сами они чудесно провели время и теперь, полные сил, готовы были попереживать за подругу, которой не досталось новогоднего веселья.

— А, ну тогда понятно, почему карты такую чертовщину показывали, — с облегчением сказала Амура. — Я хотела посмотреть, как там у тебя с женихом, но такая ерунда выпала!

Стойко выдержав допрос Женсовета о неведомой любовнице Андрея, Катя пошла к себе, предвкушая встречу с любимым. Малиновского она в президентском кабинете увидеть не ожидала, но даже это не испортило ей настроения.

Малиновского Катя слегка недолюбливала. Он относился к ней не хуже, а зачастую и лучше многих других людей, был отличным профессионалом, веселым человеком и лучшим другом Андрея, и все же что-то в нем Кате не нравилось. Настораживало. При всем этом она не ждала от него никакого подвоха, и, пожалуй, он не хотел ничего плохого, когда протягивал Кате розовую коробочку с подарком. Но когда из коробочки неожиданно что-то выпрыгнуло, Катя непроизвольно вскрикнула и шарахнулась назад, больно ударившись локтем о дверь.

— Вы что, Кать?

— Это всего лишь игрушка, смотрите, Снегурочка!

— Кать, вы в порядке? Не обращайте внимания на этого… на Роман Дмитриевича, у него странное чувство юмора.

Андрей и Малиновский наперебой пытались успокоить ее и перевести все в шутку, но Катя плохо их слышала сквозь шум в ушах. Сердце, ухнувшее в пятки, не торопилось возвращаться на место.

— П-п-простите, ‒ пробормотала, наконец, Катя, когда к ней вернулся дар речи. ‒ Это… ну, просто, это от неожиданности. Глупо.

— Кать, с вами все в порядке? — нахмурившись, озабоченно спросил Андрей, и Катя мгновенно растаяла. Он за нее беспокоился!

— Да, конечно. Все хорошо, Андрей… Павлович.

Они вернулись к делу: обговорили темпы продаж, будущий Совет акционеров и отчет к нему, Андрей упомянул потенциального выгодного партнера "Зималетто", и когда Катя вернулась к себе в каморку, то, несмотря ни на что, у нее появилось такое чувство, что все будет в порядке, все наладится и ее ждут счастливые перемены.

Уже к концу дня стало понятно, как она ошибалась.

Катя понимала, почему Андрей не мог отменить свадьбу прямо сейчас, но от этого не становилось легче. И слушая, как привычно ругаются Андрей, Кира и остальные, она вспоминала, как когда-то обманули и предали ее саму. Андрей не любил Киру, это было совершенно очевидно всем, кто видел их вместе. Только… Тот, кто предал тогда Катю, тоже ее не любил, и, как выяснилось, все об этом знали, кроме нее самой. Разве Кате было проще от этого пережить боль? Вот и Кире будет очень плохо, когда… если она узнает об измене Андрея и о том, что на самом деле он не хотел на ней жениться.

Катя часто воображала себя какой-нибудь книжной героиней. Той, которая встречает умного, красивого и богатого героя, сумевшего разглядеть в ней ум, доброе сердце, порядочность и верность принципам, и, преодолев все преграды, они живут вместе долго и счастливо. А по всему выходило, что никакая она не Лиззи Беннет, а скорее Бекки Шарп или, там, Элен Курагина. От этих мыслей и вообще от всего, что произошло на совещании, хотелось плакать. Хорошо, что Катя в этот момент не знала, что следующие дни будут еще хуже.

 * * *

Поцелуи Андрея, гора работы, призрак свадьбы, Коля с его нездоровым интересом к Вике, Женсовет, показ и Волочкова ‒ все это вымотало Катю настолько, что, казалось, еще чуть-чуть и она попросту взорвется. Лопнет, как натянутая струна, не выдержав напряжения. Эмоциональные качели от радости и счастья до отчаяния и злости на саму себя лишали Катю сил. Было бы легче переносить все это, если бы у нее была возможность отдохнуть, но она плохо спала и каждое утро просыпалась разбитой и не менее уставшей, чем накануне вечером. Нельзя сказать, что ее мучили кошмары, она вообще не помнила, чтобы ей что-то снилось, но она просыпалась по нескольку раз за ночь с ощущением, будто кто-то в комнате пристально за ней наблюдает. Конечно же, никого в ее комнате не было. Катя даже стала спать с включенной лампой, но это не помогало.

Накануне того дня, когда она должна была обсчитывать новую коллекцию, Катя проснулась среди ночи от того, что ее разбудил отец. Вернее, она сначала так подумала. Катя села на кровати, уверенная, что проспала, и осмотрелась — никого. Дверь в комнату закрыта, на часах три утра. Приснилось, поняла Катя. Наверное, ей снился Андрей. Катя вспомнила, как героиня "Джен Эйр" услышала зов возлюбленного в тяжелую для него минуту, находясь за много километров от него. Некоторое время Катя всерьез раздумывала, не позвонить ли Андрею, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, но сон сморил ее раньше, чем она успела сделать такую глупость.

Утром Катя убедилась, что у Андрея все было хорошо. Очень хорошо, просто-таки замечательно. Выбежав из кабинета и стараясь не разреветься прямо в коридоре от того, что Андрей наорал на нее, Катя на полном ходу в кого-то врезалась. Она приготовилась упасть, но каким-то чудом умудрилась не приземлиться на пятую точку. Катя не сразу поняла, что ее крепко поддерживают за руку и талию. На миг ее охватил липкий страх: она вспомнила того… психа с Нового года, но увидела глаза того, кто спас ее от падения, и замерла. Ничего удивительного, обычные серо-голубые глаза в обрамлении коротких темных ресниц, но Катя почему-то не могла отвести от него взгляд.

— А что здесь происходит? У нас флешмоб страстных объятий? Тогда я тоже хочу.

Услышав голос Малиновского, Катя поспешно отстранилась от незнакомца, и тот, к счастью, не стал ее удерживать.

— Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы тратить ее на слезы и огорчения, — низким голосом сказал мужчина, не обращая внимания на Малиновского.

Он не сводил глаз с Кати, и на мгновение ей показалось, что он смог заглянуть ей прямо в душу. Однако когда секунду спустя он повернулся к Малиновскому, это ощущение исчезло, и Катя увидела перед собой обычного мужчину: высокого, худощавого, с коротко стриженными волнистыми волосами, прямым носом и узкими губами.

— Влад Драгулеску, — с легким акцентом представился он, протянув руку сначала Кате, а потом Малиновскому. — Я хотел бы встретиться с Андреем Ждановым. Мы не так давно познакомились в Лондоне и договорились о встрече в Москве, но, боюсь, я не предупредил о своем визите.

Он обаятельно улыбнулся, и Катя невольно улыбнулась в ответ. Было все еще обидно из-за того, что Андрей на нее накричал, и ревность к Волочковой никуда не делась, но ей стало немного легче и уже не хотелось рыдать белугой.

— Роман Дмитриевич Малиновский, вице-президент "Зималетто" с удовольствием проводит вас к Андрею Павловичу, — сказала Катя, намеренно четко выговаривая имя-отчество Жданова и, развернувшись, быстро пошла в дамскую комнату. Ей надо было успокоиться, а Андрей пусть сам разбирается со своими любовницами и партнерами.

 * * *

— Как любезно с вашей стороны вернуться на рабочее место, Катерина, — ядовито сказал Андрей, когда Катя вошла в кабинет.

Вообще-то, посидев в туалете, мысленно высказав Андрею все, что она о нем думала, и немного успокоившись, Катя вернулась в каморку. В президентском кабинете никого не было: ни Андрея с Волочковой, ни Малиновского с Драгулеску. Катя поработала над расчетами, потом пообщалась с Женсоветом и выяснила, что Кира была вне себя от ревности, Волочкова шушукалась с Милко, а Андрей с Романом показывали гостю "Зималетто". Учитывая, что обед уже прошел, а к завтраку Катя едва притронулась, она решила, что ничего страшного не случится, если она пойдет и пообедает. И сейчас, даже видя реакцию Андрея на ее отсутствие, Катя не жалела об этом решении. После мягкой свежей ватрушки мир казался не таким мрачным и безнадежным местом, как раньше. Она даже придумала объяснение поведению Андрея: возможно, его грубость к Кате была маскировкой, чтобы никто не заподозрил, что у него с ней роман. С другой стороны… а можно ли назвать это романом, вот в чем вопрос?

— Обеденный перерыв предусмотрен Трудовым кодексом, — холодно ответила Катя.

— Ну да, ну да, — гораздо менее ядовито отозвался Андрей. — Завтра у нас встреча с Драгулеску. Будем обсуждать возможность совместного показа новых коллекций: нашей и его украшений. Подготовьте все необходимые документы. Точные расчеты мы сделать уже не успеем, но попробуйте все же прикинуть, во сколько нам это может обойтись с учетом того, что большую часть расходов, процентов семьдесят как минимум, будем нести не мы.

— Да, Андрей Павлович.

— Что с обсчетом новой коллекции?

— Окончательные цифры будут вечером, Андрей Павлович.

— Хорошо.

Катя вернулась к работе и все ждала, что дверь в каморку вот-вот откроется, и к ней зайдет Андрей с объяснениями и извинениями. Но никто, кроме Юлианы, не заходил к ней до самого вечера.

 * * *

Стоимость новой коллекции стала для Андрея неприятным сюрпризом, хотя по всем прогнозам было понятно, что в новом году цены вырастут. Такого большого повышения Катя и сама не ожидала, но предполагала, что новая коллекция в любом случае обойдется дороже предыдущей.

— Влад Драгулеску сказал, что привезет завтра образцы ткани, — сказал Андрей, отбушевав по поводу представленных Катей цифр. — Возможно, удастся купить у него ткань для коллекции дешевле, чем в этих расчетах.

— Милко эти ткани в глаза не видел и может устроить скандал, — рассудительно сказал Роман, — это во-первых, а во-вторых, наши договоренности с поставщиками…

— Плевать, — перебил его Андрей. — С ними мы потом разберемся, если что. Если цены на ткани Драгулеску будут такими же высокими, я не знаю, откуда брать деньги на новую коллекцию. А нам еще нужны средства на показы в Европе.

Было видно, что Андрея очень захватила эта идея, когда он говорил об этом, у него загорались глаза, но у Кати имелись сомнения относительно всей этой затеи.

— Да, Катерина Валерьевна? — сказал Андрей, заметив, как она покачала головой. — Вам есть что сказать? Поделитесь своими ценными мыслями.

— Я… я просто не вижу, как показ новой коллекции "Зималетто", скажем, в Барселоне, поможет росту продаж, — сказала Катя. — У нас нет там магазина, и даже если кто-то заинтересуется одеждой "Зималетто" в Испании, или в Греции, они не смогут ее купить.

— Мы найдем способы сбыта нашего товара, если на него будет спрос в Европе, — сказал Андрей, и стало ясно, что он уже думал об этом. И не просто думал, а уже приготовил речь для Совета директоров с убедительными доводами. — Отдадим на реализацию крупным мультибрендовым магазинам, включая интернет-магазины, рассмотрим возможность открытия своего собственного онлайн-магазина. Но это потом. Сейчас сосредотачиваемся на новой коллекции. Посмотрим, что скажет завтра Драгулеску, но все равно надо придумать, откуда брать деньги.

— Есть два выхода: попросить поставщиков о рассрочке… или обратиться в "Ллойд-Морис" за кредитом для "Никамоды".

Первый вариант был неосуществим, потому что рассрочку им никто не даст. Второй был самоубийственным, потому что о связи "Зималетто" с "Никамодой" и, соответственно, долгах компании никто не должен был знать. Но у Кати уже не было сил, чтобы обсуждать подделку отчета, и она сбежала на выставку, куда ее пригласила Юлиана. "Завтра, — решила она для себя. — Разбираться со всеми неприятностями я буду завтра, а сегодня я попробую получить удовольствие от жизни".

 * * *

Выставка оказалась гораздо интереснее, чем полагала Катя. Яркие сочные цвета посреди унылой московской зимы помогали взбодриться и поднимали настроение.

Юлиана взяла на себя роль экскурсовода.

— Кент Рокуэлл писал чудесные северные пейзажи!

— А еще он иллюстрировал "Моби Дика", когда про этот роман вспомнили и, отряхнув от пыли, стали превозносить и снова издавать, — произнес голос рядом с Катей.

Обернувшись, она увидела Влада Драгулеску.

— Простите, что помешал, — улыбнулся тот, — но я не смог удержаться, увидев знакомое лицо. Ходить на выставки в одиночку крайне скучно, не с кем поделиться впечатлениями. Надеюсь, я не слишком вам докучаю?

— Н-нет, ничуть, — ответила Катя. — Я не знала. Про "Моби Дика", я имею в виду.

В ответ Драгулеску, не переставая улыбаться, склонил слегка голову.

— Кроме того, Рокуэлл был социалистом и выступал за мир во всем мире, но, думаю, это уже не столь интересно, — продолжил он.

— Вы хорошо разбираетесь в искусстве, — сказала Катя с уважением.

— Боюсь вас разочаровать, но нет, — ответил Драгулеску, лукаво посмотрев на Катю. — Просто у меня хорошая память, и я люблю "Моби Дика".

В Драгулеску было что-то, сразу же располагающее к дружеской беседе, и Катя сказала то, что вряд ли сказала бы любому другому незнакомому ей партнеру "Зималетто":

— Добиваться своего любой ценой, руководствуясь слепыми эмоциями — не лучшая бизнес-стратегия.

— Возможно, — не стал спорить Драгулеску. — Порой она оправдывает себя, однако всегда надо быть готовым к тому, что тебе не повезет, и противник утащит тебя на дно.

— И заранее приготовить гроб*, — хмыкнула Катя.

— Именно, — искренне рассмеялся Драгулеску. — Он в любом случае не будет лишним.

Катя широко улыбнулась, совершенно забыв о брекетах, которые зачастую отпугивали людей. Драгулеску они, однако, не смутили.

— Боюсь, я должен еще раз попросить у вас прощения.

— За что? — нахмурилась Катя.

— За то, что оторвал вас от экскурсии.

— Необязательно все знать о картинах, чтобы ими любоваться.

— Верно, но иногда не лишне понимать, что именно изображено на полотне, чтобы знать, чем любуешься.

Теперь рассмеялась уже Катя.

— Я могу проводить вас к вашим друзьям, но, признаться, я с гораздо большим удовольствием устроил бы для вас персональную экскурсию.

— А говорили, что не разбираетесь в искусстве, — весело заметила Катя.

— Для настоящих шедевров это не помеха, — в тон ей отозвался Драгулеску.

— Катя, вот вы где, а я везде вас ищу!

Катя очень надеялась, что Андрей пойдет за ней, уговорит вернуться, попросит, наконец, прощения, но этого не произошло, и Катя не ожидала, что он явится за ней на выставку.

— Влад? — резко притормозивший возле Кати Андрей заметил Драгулеску и не скрыл своего удивления.

— Андрей, — кивнул Драгулеску. — Добрый вечер.

— Добрый. Судя по всему, Юлиана права, это и впрямь главное культурное событие столицы, — усмехнулся Андрей и спросил у Драгулеску: — Интересуетесь искусством?

— Очень, — не моргнув глазом, ответил тот.

— Хорошо… да, — рассеянно отозвался Андрей. — Влад, простите великодушно, но я хотел бы украсть у вас Катерину… Валерьевну. Нам с ней надо обсудить несколько важных рабочих вопросов.

— Многие считают, что важнее искусства, которое облагораживает душу, ничего нет, — отстраненно заметил Драгулеску, напустив на себя суровый вид, и Катя едва удержалась от того, чтобы не хихикнуть: почему-то она была уверена, что он дурачится и играет с Андреем. — Жаль, я хотел пообщаться с Катериной Валерьевной на тему творчества Пикассо. Быть может, оставите ее насладиться мировыми шедеврами?

До этого момента Андрей и Драгулеску вели обычный разговор двух малознакомых людей, вежливый и ни о чем, но в один миг все вдруг поменялось, хотя Катя не могла сказать, почему. Атмосфера вокруг них троих стала напряженной и нервной. Драгулеску в упор смотрел на Андрея, тот сначала улыбнулся, но, заметив этот пристальный немигающий взгляд, нахмурился и быстрым, но плавным движением — Катя никогда не видела, чтобы он двигался так стремительно-тягуче, — переместился поближе к ней. Мгновение спустя Катя поняла, что он наполовину закрывает ее собой от Драгулеску.

— Увы, это невозможно, — неприятным тоном, но с дежурной улыбкой ответил Андрей. — У нас с Катериной Валерьевной очень много дел, прошу нас простить. Желаю хорошо провести время в компании современного искусства. Наши планы по-прежнему в силе, я надеюсь, и мы увидимся завтра?

— Да, конечно. До завтра.

— До свидания, — смущенно сказала Катя, которой было немного стыдно за такое поведение Андрея.

Драгулеску учтиво склонил голову, прощаясь, а Андрей бесцеремонно подхватил ее за локоть и буквально потащил ее к выходу.

— Андрей Павлович, нас могут увидеть, — почти не разжимая губ, сказала Катя.

— Пускай видят. Нам надо поговорить.

— Это не может подождать до завтра?

— Кать, нам надо объясниться, — не останавливаясь, отозвался Андрей. — Прямо сейчас. Давайте отъедем куда-нибудь и поговорим.

— Это будет выглядеть подозрительно, если мы одновременно пропадем.

— Да? Вряд более подозрительно, чем ваш тет-а-тет с Драгулеску.

— При чем тут это?

— При том!

Они как-то незаметно дошли до гардероба, Андрей небрежно накинул на себя пальто, помог Кате одеться и снова потащил ее к выходу.

— Вы его знаете? — на ходу спросил Андрей.

— Кого?

— Драгулеску.

— Я встретилась с ним сегодня днем в "Зималетто" в первый раз в жизни. А что?

Андрей остановился, посмотрел на Катю и, видимо, поверив ей, пошел дальше уже медленнее.

— Бред какой-то, — сказал он себе под нос, но Катя услышала. — Наверное, просто вежливый.

В машине Андрей просил прощения и долго убеждал Катю в том, что она самый важный человек в его жизни, что без нее он не может. И когда Катя оттаяла и почти простила его (даже несмотря на его разговор с Кирой), Андрей резко рванул с места, да так, что тормоза взвизгнули. Катя поняла, что они едут совсем не в направлении ее дома, и пожалела о том, что села к нему в машину, но было уже поздно. Отказывать Андрею она никогда не умела, и легко поддалась на уговоры поехать туда, где они будут наедине, особенно после того, как он отключил телефон, даже не ответив на очередной звонок.

Гостиницу Андрей выбрал первую попавшуюся, далеко не такую роскошную, как та, в которой они были в первый раз. Его самого это, судя по всему, ничуть не смущало, казалось, ему не терпелось побыстрее оказаться в номере.

Катя была не готова к такому повороту, ничего такого она не планировала, и ей было неудобно, неловко, немного страшно и… и при всем при этом она тоже этого хотела. Правда, когда Андрей почти сорвал с нее одежду, а поцелуи стали непривычно жесткими и страстными, Катино желание сменилось нервозностью, и она уже готова была сказать: "Не надо!", но Андрей слегка отстранился от нее, вздохнул и, подхватив на руки, так нежно уложил на кровать, что все мысли о том, чтобы остановиться, вылетели у нее из головы.

 * * *

Наутро по дороге на работу Катя вспоминала эту ночь и краснела до ушей от этих воспоминаний. Она не ожидала такого напора и неутомимости от Андрея. По дороге в гостиницу Андрей настаивал на том, что им надо поговорить, но именно этого им сделать и не удалось. Сначала им было не до разговоров, а потом он, кажется, хотел о чем-то ее спросить, но у Кати закрывались глаза, и Андрею пришлось отложить все вопросы. Андрей довез Катю до дома, разбудил, и спросил только: "Вы ведь меня не оставите, Кать? Без вас я пропаду, мне не на кого больше положиться". Разумеется, Катя никогда его не бросит, как он мог о таком подумать? Вспоминать о том, что у Андрея все еще была невеста, с которой он собирался лететь в Прагу, категорически не хотелось.

— Катерина Валерьевна.

У входа в высотку "Зималетто" Катя столкнулась — на этот раз выражаясь фигурально — с Владом Драгулеску. Он задержал на Кате пристальный взгляд, и ей показалось, что он понял, чем она занималась ночью. Ерунда, конечно ("Нечистая совесть", — шепнул Кате внутренний голос), но Катя все равно поежилась.

— Доброе утро, — через силу улыбнулась она.

— Надеюсь, я не слишком рано? — пропуская Катю вперед, сказал Драгулеску. — Не могу назвать себя ранней пташкой, но делами предпочитаю заниматься утром, на свежую голову. Впрочем, сперва я надеялся выпить кофе. Составите мне компанию?

— Я… — Катя хотела сказать, что у нее много работы, и это было бы правдой, но ей не хотелось обижать Драгулеску, который мог стать партнером "Зималетто". К тому же, она не выспалась и не отказалась бы взбодриться. — С удовольствием.

Хотя он и был приятным, вежливым человеком с чувством юмора, но когда Катя зашла с ним в лифт, обнаружила, что стоять так близко к нему ей физически неприятно. Будь она каким-нибудь животным, у нее наверняка встала бы шерсть на загривке. Катя никак не могла взять в толк, в чем тут дело.

Женсовета еще не было работе, чему в данную минуту Катя не могла не радоваться, с ними спокойно перевести дух не удалось бы. Катя и Влад оставили верхнюю одежду в ее каморке и направились в кафе, где Драгулеску пошептался с барменом, ловко оттеснил того с рабочего места и принялся колдовать над кофе.

— Традиционный румынский кофе, — объявил он, поставив перед Катей чашечку ароматного напитка, мало похожего на привычный кофе, но очень вкусного.

— Нравится? — спросил Драгулеску, когда Катя сделала первый глоток.

Катя кивнула и даже прикрыла глаза, чтобы как следует насладиться.

— Я рад. — Он наклонился чуть ближе и сказал, понизив голос: — Всегда приятно доставлять удовольствие очаровательной женщине.

Катя вздрогнула и едва не пролила кофе. Она уставилась на Драгулеску, который был так невозмутим, будто не сказал ничего двусмысленного, но в его глазах черти плясали канкан, и Катя даже не смогла оскорбиться.

Тут их и застали вышедшие из лифта Кира и Андрей. Катя не сразу отреагировала на треньканье лифта и звук открывающихся дверей, а когда наконец обернулась, то увидела на лице Киры недоумение, а на лице Андрея… тот был мрачен, как туча, и если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то Драгулеску точно был бы уже мертв, а за компанию, возможно, и Катя.

— Кира Юрьевна, рад снова вас видеть. — Драгулеску встал и слегка поклонился Кире, а вот Жданову лишь коротко кивнул: — Андрей.

— Влад. Я буду ждать вас в конференц-зале, — сказал Андрей, обращаясь к Кате. — Да, и как только появится Роман Дмитриевич, попросите его подойти ко мне. Не буду вам мешать, — добавил он, теперь обращаясь уже к обоим, и ушел.

Кира, явно не в духе, раздраженно посмотрела на Катю, вслух заявила о недопустимости опоздания сотрудников, и удалилась.

Драгулеску, как ни в чем ни бывало, спросил у Кати:

— Еще кофе?

Катя, которая снова покраснела, едва увидев Андрея, и витала в этот момент в облаках, машинально кивнула.

 * * *

Переговоры прошли на редкость быстро и успешно.

— Как-то это все…

— Слишком хорошо? — закончил за Андрея Роман.

— Именно.

До отъезда в аэропорт оставалось совсем немного, Кира уже начинала дергаться, опасаясь, что они опоздают, но Андрей не мог не обсудить с Романом все произошедшее вчера и сегодня. Ночь с Катей Андрей, несмотря на все расспросы и шутливые подначки Романа, описал скупо, не вдаваясь в подробности. "Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, — только и сказал он, описывая их поспешное бегство из галереи. — Мне показалось… ерунда, показалось, в общем. А узнать меня в той дыре никто не мог, за это можно не волноваться". Муки совести из-за того, что он обманывал Катю, в настоящий момент заглушала эйфория от удачной сделки с Драгулеску. И пусть официально договор еще не был подписан, но показы в Европе и высококачественные ткани за смешные деньги были фактически у "Зималетто" в кармане. Немного смущало то, с какой легкостью они всего этого добились, но… Драгулеску был известным процветающим бизнесменом, и не было никаких оснований предполагать, что он их обманет. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше, и все же Андрей уезжал в Прагу с тяжелым сердцем. Даже мысль об уже готовом и проверенном юристами договоре с Драгулеску, который будет его ждать по возвращении, не радовала.

— Это от неожиданности, — успокоил его Роман, который оставался "на хозяйстве". — Просто до этого все шло через пень-колоду, а теперь — как надо, и у тебя шок. Ничего, привыкнешь. Я вот уже привык.

— Твоими бы устами, — хмыкнул Андрей.

— Ты не о том думаешь, — заметил Роман. — Лучше скажи, ты помнишь, что даже из Праги должен поддерживать в Пушкаревой иллюзию, что ты без нее жить не можешь? Без нее и без липового отчета для Совета. Пиши ей и звони почаще, пока Кира не слышит. Типа: "Твой суслик скоро прилетит к тебе на крыльях любви и надеется на красивый отчет к своему возвращению". Ни в коем случае не отпускай ее с поводка.

Андрей тяжело вздохнул в ответ, но кивнул.

— Я тут за всем присмотрю, будь спокоен, — пообещал Роман на прощание. — Кого надо построю, кого надо подбодрю и простимулирую.

— Угу, в этом-то я как раз и не сомневался, — проворчал Андрей.

Не зайти к Кате перед отъездом Андрей не мог. Он едва дождался, пока она закончит разговор, договорившись о рассрочке выплат по кредиту, обхватил ее лицо ладонями и поцеловал — раз, другой, третий, пока оба не начали тяжело дышать.

— Я буду считать часы, минуты до возвращения к вам, Катенька.

— Я тоже, — прошептала Катя. Несколько дней, пока Андрей будет в Праге с Кирой, будут невыносимыми.

 * * *

— Кать, иди сюда, тут… В общем, приходи быстрее.

Маша не казалась встревоженной, скорее возбужденной, и Катя, закрыв картинку с переливающимся букетом цветов, которую вчера вечером прислал ей из Праги Андрей, пошла на ресепшен.

При виде огромного букета роз у Маши на столе, вокруг которого столпился Женсовет, сердце Кати пропустило удар. Неужели?.. Катя подошла, стараясь скрыть свой восторг. Подруги смотрели на нее, не скрывая любопытства.

— Это тебе, только что доставили, — сказала Маша, пододвигая к Кате букет.

— Там и карточка есть, — добавила Шура.

Неужели они ее прочитали? А что, если Андрей написал там лишнего и выдал себя? И вообще, в компании многие знали его почерк, зачем же было так рисковать? Разумеется, букет был от него, от кого же еще?

Дрожащими руками Катя взяла карточку: "Буду счастлив, если вы согласитесь со мной пообедать. Очень рассчитываю на вашу компанию, надеюсь увидеть вас в 13.00. Влад Драгулеску".

— Это от Николая, да?

— У вас годовщина?

— Он сделал тебе предложение?

— А я и не помню, когда Захар последний раз дарил мне цветы…

— Красота какая!

Катины подруги говорили одновременно, перебивая друг друга, но она слушала их вполуха. Она была разочарована тем, что букет не от Андрея, и не представляла, что делать. Соглашаться? Зачем Драгулеску вообще ее пригласил? Возможно, хотел уточнить что-то по достигнутому накануне соглашению, обговорить еще раз какие-то пункты в контракте, и все в этом роде. Однако разве не логичнее было бы приехать в "Зималетто" и переговорить с Малиновским?

В глубине души Катя понимала, что не сможет отказать, просто не знает, как. У нее не было возможности научиться, как отказать мужчине, потому что ей никогда ничего не предлагали. И чем больше Катя об этом думала, тем привлекательнее ей казалась идея пообедать с Драгулеску. Она была уверена, что это будет не кафе "Ромашка" или "Шоколадница". Драгулеску был человеком, который привык брать от жизни все самое лучшее — Катя слышала, как Милко говорил Кире и Вике, что одежда Влада стоит целое состояние, хотя по виду в его костюме не было ничего особенного. Но дело не в престижности ресторана, а в том, что она впервые в жизни будет на людях с мужчиной, не опасаясь, что их кто-то увидит, ничего не стыдясь, ни о чем не волнуясь. И нет, на Катины мысли совершенно не влияло то, что Андрей в это время любовался Прагой с невестой. Ни капельки. Оставалось только надеяться, что Драгулеску не собирался предложить ей откат или что-нибудь в этом роде.

Женсовет все еще гомонил, когда на ресепешене появился Малиновский:

— Что за шум, а драки нет?

Ему гордо продемонстрировали букет и сообщили, что это для Кати.

— Какой у вас внимательный жених, Катерина, — с непонятной интонацией сказал Малиновский.

— Да, внимательный, — согласилась Катя. — Только это не от него.

Женсовет единогласно заинтересовался именем отправителя, но Катя напомнила про бушевавших из-за опозданий работников Андрея и Киру, намекая, что всем не мешало бы вернуться на рабочие места.

Крепко сжимая букет, Катя пошла в каморку, спиной чувствуя на себе взгляд Малиновского.

 * * *

Приход Драгулеску не вызвал ажиотажа, все уже знали, что это новый партнер "Зималетто", но когда они с Катей отправились обедать, Женсовет живо этим заинтересовался. Если бы не цветы, в этом не было бы ничего необычного, но букет все менял. Личная жизнь Кати подверглась подробному обсуждению: любит ли Коля Катю, или ненавистная Клочкова все испортила, любит ли Катя Колю, или Драгулеску свел ее с ума от страсти и заставил изменить жениху, — а закончилось все разговором о том, как быстрее получить загранпаспорт, потому что все уже собрались отмечать Катину свадьбу в Румынии.

Сама же Катя в это время хорошо проводила время в компании интересного собеседника и почти не жалела, что приняла его приглашение. Почти.

Катя хорошо помнила, как в детстве она с родителями прокатилась на большом колесе обозрения на ВДНХ. Тогда она впервые оказалась так высоко. До этого Катя и не подозревала, что боится высоты. Она пыталась внушить себе, что она на земле, сидит на скамейке и болтает с родителями, но при каждом покачивании кабинки эта иллюзия исчезала, и оставался лишь страх.

Обед с Владом был похож на ту поездку на колесе обозрения: забываясь, Катя с искренним интересом разговаривала с ним, смущенно принимала комплименты, чувствовала себя так, будто общается с давним знакомым, но потом что-то словно щелкало у нее в голове, и возникало ощущение, что она сидит за одним столом с тигром, который косится на нее с гастрономическим интересом.

Когда речь зашла о Праге, у Кати окончательно испортилось настроение.

— Чудесный город, — сказал Влад, делая глоток вина.

Они находились в дорогом французском ресторане, но, как ни странно, Катя не испытывала обычной неловкости от того, что не соответствовала такому месту. В выборе блюд Влад попросил Катю довериться ему, и нельзя было не признать, что сделанный им заказ был изумительным. Сейчас, однако, Катина перепелка с трюфелями, встала комом у нее в горле.

— Говорят, да, — отозвалась она.

— Вы там не бывали? — оживился Влад. — Вам непременно стоит туда съездить. Мало городов одинаково романтичны, красивы и страшны так, как Прага.

— Страшны?

— Город с подобной историей не может не быть страшен, — пожал плечами Влад. — Горгульи — это не просто украшение и приманка для туристов, это еще и напоминания о тех днях, когда власть имущих выбрасывали из окон, алхимиков вешали на главной площади, а на Злату уличку наводил ужас Голем.

— Возможно, когда-нибудь я там и побываю, — улыбнулась Катя, думая про себя, что это вряд ли, ведь теперь Прага для нее будет отравлена призраками счастливых Андрея и Киры.

— Зачем откладывать на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня? У вас есть загранпаспорт? Я отвезу вас в Прагу в эти же выходные!

Катя сначала сочла это шуткой, чем же еще? Но Влад, увидев ее улыбку, сказал серьезно:

— Я приглашаю. Виза будет у вас уже завтра, если хотите.

Осознав, что он вовсе не шутил, Катя помотала головой.

— Н-нет, это невозможно.

— Почему? — испытующе глядя на нее, спросил Влад.

— Потому что… — Катя беспомощно замолкла, не зная, как лучше сформулировать ответ. — Я не могу на это согласиться, простите.

— Это ни к чему вас не обяжет, если вы об этом беспокоитесь, — сказал Влад. — Поверьте, я просто хочу показать вам Прагу.

— Зачем вам все это? — спросила Катя после долгой паузы.

— Что?

— Это, — она взглядом обвела ресторан, — Прага. Зачем?

— А вы сами как думаете?

— У меня недостаточно вводных, чтобы сделать какие-то выводы.

Влад почему-то рассмеялся, услышав это.

— Как насчет бритвы Оккама? — поинтересовался он.

— Самый простой ответ ‒ самый верный? — уточнила Катя. — В данном случае самый простой ответ верен лишь в среднестатистических условиях, не применимых к нам… ко мне.

— А, так вы не чужды греху гордыни?

— Это не гордыня, это критическое восприятие реальности, — парировала Катя.

— Я бы сказал, что это слепое следование стереотипам, но хорошо, будь по-вашему. Мне все это нравится — такой ответ вы примете?

— Нравится? — переспросила Катя.

— Да, — коротко ответил Влад.

— Но я… — начала Катя, не ожидавшая услышать такое, но Влад остановил ее, предупреждающе подняв руку.

— Как и с Прагой, это ни к чему вас не обязывает. В том числе и отвечать мне. Мне просто нравится доставлять удовольствие приятным мне людям.

Катя знала, что все равно должна была ответить. Сказать, что у нее есть другой, сказать, что не может принять его ухаживаний… Но ведь это и не ухаживания. Ну, не совсем. Ухаживают по-другому, вот как Андрей, с комплиментами и всем таким. Да и потом, не могла такая, как Катя, привлечь Влада, богатого, успешного, симпатичного, просто не могла. Андрей — другое дело, у него было время, чтобы оценить Катину преданность и любовь. А Влад… могут же они дружить? Едва ли ему нужно что-то большее, не маньяк же он. Так, немного странный иностранец, вот и все.

Поэтому Катя ничего не сказала Владу, только бледно улыбнулась и допила свой бокал вина.

 * * *

Вечером Кате позвонил Андрей. Сначала шепотом сказал Кате, что скучает по ней и ждет не дождется возвращения, а потом уже нормальным голосом спросил о "Зималетто". И поинтересовался, что там Драгулеску: не передумал ли, не выставил ли каких неоговоренных условий, когда встречался с Катей. Ага, значит, Малиновский ему уже все рассказал.

— Нет, Андрей Павлович, — ответила Катя. Она хотела на этом и остановиться, но тут услышала на заднем фоне, как Кира игриво зовет Андрея: "Андрюша, ты где, я тебя уже заждал-а-ась", и добавила: — Наша встреча вообще не касалась дел и была… личного характера.

Андрей сухо попрощался и отключился. "Дура ты, дура, Пушкарева", — сказала она себе после этого. Настроение было хуже некуда.

 * * *

На следующий день после обеда, во время которого Кате пришлось вытерпеть допрос с пристрастием от подруг, ей позвонил Драгулеску и пригласил ее в театр, на "Гамлета" в Чехова.

"Ходить в театр в одиночку еще грустнее, чем на выставки", — сказал он Кате, и у нее просто не хватило силы воли, чтобы отказаться. Она даже не помнила, когда последний раз была в театре.

Вечером Катя сняла пиджак, оставшись в блузке и юбке, распустила косички и стянула волосы в "хвост". Возможно, это была лишь игра воображения, но когда Катя посмотрелась в зеркало, она увидела вполне обычную, среднестатистическую девушку, а не немодную дурнушку, как обычно.

 * * *

Спектакль вызвал противоречивые чувства, но актеры играли отлично, а в антракте Катя с Владом весело обсудили постановку и ее концепцию, и вечер прошел как нельзя лучше. После театра они отправились пешком до Красной площади, обсуждая любовь.

— Вы не верите в препятствия, в, как говорят юристы, обстоятельства непреодолимой силы, которые могут помешать им быть вместе? — спросила Катя, когда Влад сказал, что, по его мнению, взаимную любовь надо демонстрировать всему миру, чтобы все знали, что эти двое возлюбленных принадлежат друг другу и никогда не расстанутся.

— Нет. Если любовь настоящая и обоюдная, то ничто не может ей помешать. С женой или мужем всегда можно развестись, деньги — заработать, страну — поменять. Для тех, кто искренне любит друга, нет препятствий, кроме собственной трусости и нерешительности.

Он сказал это спокойным обыденным тоном, но Катю словно ударили под дых. Влад, державший ее под руку, чтобы она не упала на скользком булыжнике, будто почувствовал это и еще крепче прижал ее к себе. "Я люблю Андрея, я на все готова, чтобы быть с ним. А он? На что он готов ради меня?" ‒ Катя впервые задалась таким вопросом. Ответа она не знала и, по правде говоря, боялась узнать.

 * * *

Утром накануне возвращения Андрея Влад лично привез в "Зималетто" договор. Он зашел в каморку, закрыл за собой дверь, и Кате стало вдруг трудно дышать. Положив папку с договором на стол, Влад подошел вплотную к Кате и присел на край стола, нависнув над ней. Его взгляд был до странного пронзительным и жестким. Некоторое время он молчал, и Катя не решалась заговорить первой.

Наконец, он протянул руку, очень осторожно снял с Кати очки — она слишком опешила, чтобы помешать ему, — и сказал, проведя пальцами по ее щеке:

— У тебя очень красивые глаза, не стоит их прятать.

И только когда он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее, Катя нашла в себе силы, чтобы отстраниться и сказать тихо, но твердо:

— Нет. Не надо.

— Хорошо. — К Катиному удивлению, Влад спокойно отстранился от нее и, встав, произнес задумчиво: — Еще не время, я был слишком нетерпелив. Надеюсь, ты простишь меня, моя Кэтэлина.

Ответить на это Катя не успела, потому что он добавил сухо и по-деловому: "Рассчитываю снова увидеться с вами, когда Андрей будет готов подписать договор", — и ушел. Катя не сразу поняла, что ее трясет так, что стучат зубы.

 * * *

Андрей и Кира приехали в "Зималетто" после обеда. Катя, которая никак не могла прийти в себя после встречи с Владом, при виде счастливой Киры поняла, что в Праге Андрей вовсе не страдал от разлуки с ней. Если бы могла, она сбежала бы в туалет, чтобы выплакаться, но пришлось стоять и вместе с Женсоветом слушать рассказ о потрясающей Праге и великолепном новом магазине "Зималетто".

Потом Кира ушла шушукаться с Викой, Андрея утащил к себе Малиновский, а Катя вернулась в каморку, положила голову на стол и закрыла глаза. Она не хотела никого ни видеть, ни слышать.

 * * *

— Не может быть, чтобы он это всерьез!

Конечно, пока Андрей был в Праге, Роман доложил ему и об обеде Кати с Владом, и об их походе в театр, о котором тоже знало все "Зималетто", Влад сам обмолвился перед Женсоветом, словно нарочно.

— Палыч, друг мой, ты хоть раз не всерьез дарил кому-нибудь цветы, а потом ходил с кем-нибудь на обед в шикарный французский ресторан и в театр?

Андрей молча покачал головой.

— Вот то-то и оно. Говорю тебе, он подбивает к ней клинья.

— Катя не такая, — мрачно и убежденно сказал Андрей.

— Нет, Пушкарева, конечно, штучный товар, но цветы и театр ‒ мощный мотиватор, любая задумается. Я на ее месте тоже присмотрелся бы к Драгулеску.

— Малиновский!

— А что? Палыч, а ты чего так разнервничался, а? Никак боишься потерять такое сокровище?

— Я боюсь, что нужный отчет к Совету акционеров не будет готов вовремя.

— А это ты зря. Вот смотри, если Драгулеску настроен серьезно, то вы теперь с ним кто?

— Кто? — все так же мрачно переспросил Андрей.

— Товарищи по несчастью. В смысле, по Катерине. А еще — партнеры. И если Пушкарева переметнется к Драгулеску, она с радостью состряпает отчет, только чтобы нам не настал кирдык, потому что в таком случае вместе с "Зималетто" пострадает и Драгулеску. Слушай, отлично ж все выходит! Тебе больше не придется изображать любовь перед Пушкаревой и думать, что с ней делать после свадьбы, а "Зималетто" к тому времени почти выберется из ямы. Красота!

— Ты что, предлагаешь бросить Катю?

— Нет, ни в коем случае. Бросить ее — это нажить себе врага. Просто не мешай ей приглядываться к Драгулеску и постепенно давай ей понять, что у вас нет будущего, что ты ее недостоин, что Кира прыгнет с Эйфелевой башни, если ты отменишь свадьбу… Короче, этот момент мы еще потом продумаем. А пока веди себя как обычно и не вздумай разыгрывать перед ней сцены ревности.

Если бы Андрей сказал, что мечтает набить морду Драгулеску, Малиновский посмеялся бы, сочтя это шуткой. Однако Андрей неожиданно для себя испытывал дикую… дикое раздражение. Ревностью он свои чувства пока признать был не готов. Зорькин являл собой призрачную угрозу, он был всего лишь голосом из телефона, ненастоящим, по крайней мере, по словам Кати, женихом. Драгулеску был равным Андрею по всем статьям, не был обременен невестой, и потому являлся более чем реальной угрозой. Мысль о том, что кто-то другой будет целовать Катю, не говоря уже о чем-то большем, вызывала в нем необъяснимую ярость. Это было чистой воды бредом, и Андрей уверял себя, что испытывает исключительно беспокойство о компании. Как в Праге, когда он мог думать только о "Зималетто" и был не в состоянии уделить должного внимания Кире. Только Андрей и, наверное, теперь Вика, знали, что радостное выражение лица Киры — притворство, игра на публику. В этот раз она отказывалась демонстрировать всем, что поездка, на которую она возлагала такие надежды, обернулась для нее крахом. Решила сохранить остатки самоуважения и не становиться вновь объектом злорадных сплетен. Андрей не мог заставить себя быть с ней ласковым, страстным, заботливым — таким, каким Кира хотела его видеть.

Предложение Малиновского должно было бы вызвать у него радость, это было бы идеальное решение всех их проблем, но почему-то никаких положительных эмоций он не испытывал. "Я все еще боюсь, что Драгулеску что-то задумал, вот и все", — объяснил Андрей и, выйдя от Романа, отправился к Кате.

— Я скучал, очень-очень, — сказал он на ушко Кате после того, как они вдоволь нацеловались.

Забыв об осторожности, Андрей сгреб Катю в охапку и теперь просто сидел на столе, крепко прижимая ее к себе. Катя была рада его видеть, это было очевидно, и Андрей испытал при этом облегчение. Мало ли что там наболтал Ромка. Мелькнула даже шальная мысль запереть каморку на ключ, посадить Катю на стол, и… Но нет, это было слишком рискованно. Хотя в глубине души Андрей очень хотел выяснить, согласилась бы Катя на это или нет.

— Я тоже скучала, — глухо ответила Катя, но почти тут же отстранилась и сказала со вздохом, опустив глаза: — Работать надо, Андрей Павлович. Новая коллекция, контракт с Драгулеску… отчет.

— Отчет… да. Кать, так ведь работа не волк, в лес не убежит, — сам не веря, что произнес такое, сказал Андрей.

Катя покачала головой.

— Надо. Когда все будет готово, когда все наладится… будет легче.

— Все будет хорошо, Кать. Вы мне верите?

Катя не ответила.

— Кать, вы мне верите? — с трудом поймав ее взгляд, снова спросил Андрей.

— Да, — ответила наконец Катя, посмотрев ему в глаза.

— Хорошо, — расплылся в улыбке Андрей и снова поцеловал ее.

Отчет и новая коллекция немного подождут.

 * * *

Катя и раньше по пути домой проходила мимо этого салона оптики, но идея заглянуть в него пришла только сейчас. Давно, еще в школе Катя пробовала заменить очки контактными линзами, но ей было в них неудобно, а однажды она умудрилась слегка повредить себе роговицу линзой. После этого семейный совет сказал твердое "нет" любым линзам, да и денег на них найти было непросто. Однако Катя слышала, что современные линзы были куда лучше прежних, и она решила снова перейти на них.

Милая девушка в салоне проверила Катино зрение, подобрала ей подходящие линзы, которые оказались очень удобными, и Катя вышла на улицу, глядя на мир глазами, больше не скрытыми очками.

 * * *

Ночью Кате приснились горы. Она стояла на высокой башне, на площадке, открытой пронзительному ветру, и, ежась, смотрела то на горы впереди, но в скалистое бездонное ущелье внизу.

— Я вернусь, — произнес знакомый мужской голос, и сильные руки крепко обняли ее. — Я обязательно вернусь, моя Кати. Я не оставлю тебя, клянусь всем, что у меня есть, даже смерть не встанет у меня на пути.

Катя так и не увидела лица мужчины, но одно она знала точно: это был не Андрей.

А еще ей было очень страшно во сне, но она не поняла, боялась ли она этого мужчины или за него.

 * * *

Девочкам из Женсовета Катин новый образ очень понравился, а вот Андрей сначала был уверен, что она снова разбила очки, а потом еще долго смотрел на нее, словно не узнавая. Катя старалась не обращать внимания на этот странный взгляд, не знала, как на него реагировать. В конце концов, она трусливо сбежала на обед с Женсоветом в милое, привычное кафе "Ромашка". Катя рассчитывала отвлечься от своих переживаний, и не ошиблась: Женсовету всегда было, что обсудить.

У Амуры появился бойфренд, по ее словам, "брутальный, весь в коже, но все равно уж-ж-жасно милый, и, представляете, он тоже умеет гадать на Таро! Он меня понимает, еще никто ко мне так не относится. А еще он иностранец!". У Маши с Федей все налаживалось, похоже, в ближайшее время можно было не опасаться попасть в зону их боевых действий. Таня, к своему собственному удивлению, держалась диеты, "и уже сбросила... ну знаете... пару килограммов". От всех этих новостей и у Кати появилась робкая надежда, что в итоге и у нее все будет хорошо.

 * * *

До подписания договора Влад ни разу не искал встречи с Катей, но она и не хотела его видеть. Даже не так — не могла. Ее нервировала сама мысль, что он снова будет рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Женсовет, заметив ее бледность, предположил, что она заболела, и даже ненаблюдательный обычно Андрей спросил, все ли с ней в порядке. Катя хотела заверить, что с ней все хорошо, но оказалась не в состоянии успокоиться.

— Андрей Павлович, — запинаясь, сказала она, — я ведь не нужна вам на подписании договора, так?

— Вы мне всегда нужны, Кать, — благодушно отозвался Андрей. — А что? Что-то случилось?

— Н-нет, но у меня много работы, а на встрече с Драгулеску мне присутствовать необязательно.

Андрей внимательно посмотрел на нее, обогнул стол и подошел вплотную к Кате.

— Катя, я что-то не так сделал?

— Нет, нет, что вы.

— Значит, вы мне по-прежнему верите, Катенька? — вкрадчиво уточнил Андрей.

— Верю.

— Тогда скажите мне, что не так? Я же вижу, Кать. Можете не присутствовать на встрече с Драгулеску, но, пожалуйста, расскажите, что произошло?

Катя молчала, опустив голову. Андрей издал какой-то непонятный звук, и уставился на нее со странным выражением лица.

— Кать, что он вам сделал? — сквозь зубы спросил Андрей, положив руки ей на плечи и сильно стиснув их. Впрочем, он тут же выдохнул, успокаивающе погладил Катины руки и сказал уже мягче, тихо и ласково: — Катенька, если он вам что-то сделал… или хотя бы попытался, я должен знать. Что случилось?

— Ничего, — быстро сказала Катя. — Он мне ничего не сделал. Мы с ним просто… неправильно друг друга поняли. Но все в порядке, честное слово, я только… я бы не хотела его видеть. Это ни к чему.

— Точно? Ну, если вы уверены, то конечно, Кать, конечно. — Он подумал и добавил неловко, отведя взгляд: — Может, вам поговорить об этом с кем-то другим? Ну, там с Ольгой Вячеславовной, например.

— Нет, Андрей Павлович, все нормально, ничего не случилось. Влад… он не хотел ничего плохого, и ничего не сделал. Я уже сказала, это лишь небольшое недоразумение, вот и все.

— Ладно, если вы так говорите. — Андрей легонько поцеловал ее и пообещал: — С Драгулеску мы с Романом Дмитриевичем сами справимся.

— Спасибо, — робко улыбнулась Катя.

— Кать, не скрывайте от меня ничего, договорились? Я хочу знать обо всем, что с вами происходит, потому что вы мне очень, очень важны. И если что, я всегда рядом и помогу.

— Я знаю, Андрей Павлович, — сказала Катя, прижавшись щекой к его груди.

Даже себе она не призналась бы в этот момент, что немного лукавила.

 * * *

Андрей, Роман и Кира собирались отметить подписание договора в ресторане, и поэтому когда в дверь ее каморки постучали, Катя была уверена, что это Света принесла ей документы, но увидела застывшего на пороге Влада.

Катино сердце пропустило удар. Она вцепилась руками в край стола, не зная, то ли ей вскочить на ноги и бежать, то ли вжаться вместе с креслом в стену.

— Я пришел попросить: не бойся меня. Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Это так же невозможно, как заставить солнце не всходить утром, — спокойно сказал Влад, не делая попытки подойти ближе. Его взгляд был красноречивее любых слов.

— Ты мне веришь? — произнес он.

— Верю, — ответила Катя и добавила твердо. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты ушел.

Влад не стал спорить, кивнул и вышел. Катя прерывисто выдохнула и вернулась к работе, изо всех сил стараясь не трястись.

 * * *

— Катерина, мы едем в банк, — заявил Андрей, вернувшись из ресторана.

— Что-то случилось? — всполошилась Катя. — Проблемы с рассрочкой кредита? С платежом Драгулеску? Я могу позвонить в "Ллойд-Морис", и…

— Кать, Кать, — перебил ее Андрей, — все нормально, не переживайте так, просто нам надо съездить в банк и кое-что уточнить. Всякие мелочи, да. Многочисленные, — многозначительно добавил он. — Одевайтесь, Катя, а то опоздаем.

— Мы ведь не в банк едем, да? — спросила через какое-то время Катя.

— Нет. Зачем нам в банк? Нам туда не надо.

Не мог же Андрей открыто сказать, что ему было необходимо самому убедиться, что с Катей все в порядке, что этот чертов Драгулеску ничего ей не сделал. Он не задумывался о том, как собирается это определить, но ему было достаточно хотя бы увидеть, что Драгулеску не оставил на ней своих следов.

Катя охотно отвечала на его ласки и не вздрагивала от прикосновений, и он поверил, что Драгулеску к ней не прикасался. Но ему по-прежнему хотелось сломать Владу нос.

 * * *

Домой Андрей вернулся в отличном настроении. Он давно не испытывал такого удовлетворения от жизни. Мурлыча себе под нос, он налил себе виски, но не успел сделать и глотка, как в дверь позвонили. У Андрея мгновенно испортилось настроение: это могла быть Кира, которой он сказал, что будет работать из дома. Черт, надо было придумать какую-нибудь встречу.

За дверью стоял Влад Драгулеску.

— Могу я войти? — вежливо спросил он.

— Пожалуйста, — буркнул Андрей, задаваясь вопросом, откуда тот узнал его адрес.

— Мы оба деловые люди, поэтому предлагаю не терять времени и говорить открыто. У меня к тебе предложение, — сказал Влад, перейдя на "ты".

— Деловое? — хмыкнул Андрей.

— В какой-то степени. Дешевые ткани и показы в Европе — это лишь самое малое, что я могу сделать для "Зималетто". В моих силах вывести твою компанию на мировой рынок, и при этом твои расходы будут минимальными. Международная известность, рост прибыли, признание...

— Неужели? Продолжай, — отозвался Андрей.

— Однако за все надо платить, — сообщил Влад, садясь в кресло.

— Ты только что говорил о минимальных расходах, — Андрей сделал вид, что не понял его.

— Брось, — поморщился Влад. — Уверяю, я не запрошу непомерную цену. Скорее наоборот, ты с легкостью заплатишь и потом не вспомнишь об этом.

— Да? Ну, допустим. Так чего ты хочешь?

— Катю, — просто ответил Влад и, не дав Андрею и рта раскрыть, продолжил: — Я не твой моральный компас. Мне нет дела до твоей невесты, я не собираюсь стыдить или закладывать тебя. Мне неинтересны твои мотивы. А Катя не настолько важна для тебя, чтобы отказаться от перспективы развития "Зималетто". Поэтому я предлагаю сделку: ты отказываешься от Екатерины и рвешь с ней отношения, а взамен компания выходит на новый уровень.

— Крепостное право отменили давным-давно, — проинформировал его Андрей, развалившись в кресле напротив с нетронутым стаканом виски в руках.

— Екатерина еще очень молода, наивна и неопытна, ее легко обмануть и сбить с пути.

— Она умный взрослый человек и сама решает, что ей делать, — ответил Андрей, крепче сжав стакан.

— Я пришел не торговаться, — холодно сказал Влад. — И не объясняться. Принимаешь ты мое предложение или нет?

Что бы о нем не думали Воропаев или отец, Андрей был хорошим бизнесменом. Потому что в этот момент он сдержался и повел себя по-деловому: он не послал Драгулеску матом, как ему очень хотелось, а ответил довольно спокойно:

— Мои отношения с Катей или их отсутствие — только наше дело, и никто не может нам диктовать, как поступать. Катя не какая-то там призовая лошадь или рабыня, которую можно передавать от одного хозяина к другому. Она сама как-нибудь разберется, с кем хочет быть. — Андрей гордился тем, как серьезно и весомо это прозвучало.

— Ясно, — сказал Влад, вставая. — Что ж, я предлагал. По-хорошему.

— Угрожаешь? — поинтересовался Андрей. Желание набить ему морду стало почти невыносимым.

— Довожу до сведения, — усмехнулся Влад, и по спине Андрея пробежали мурашки.

До этого момента Влад был обычным мешающимся в чужую жизнь человеком. Сейчас перед Андреем стоял хищник, вышедший на охоту, и это начало пугать.

— Я учту, — пообещал Андрей, отсалютовав ему стаканом. — Да, и если ты хоть пальцем тронешь Катю, даже если просто приблизишься к ней против ее воли, ты об этом пожалеешь.

Влад коротко рассмеялся.

— Надо же, у щенка есть зубы. Мы еще увидимся.

— Да, к сожалению.

Андрей поставил стакан на столик, с трудом подавив порыв швырнуть его в стену, и сел, обхватив голову руками. Он совершенно не понимал, что за игру вел Драгулеску.

 * * *

На работу Андрей явился ни свет ни заря. Такое случалось крайне редко, но сейчас пустые и тихие коридоры "Зималетто" успокаивали, создавали иллюзию, что все еще может быть хорошо.

Первым порывом Андрея было обвинить во всем Катю, но когда он немного остыл, то понял, что это несправедливо. Даже если Катя проболталась Владу о романе с Андреем, это была не ее вина. Чтобы отвязаться от психа, сделаешь и скажешь что угодно. А в том, что у Драгулеску были не все дома, Андрей уже не сомневался. Нормальные люди не просят отдать им женщину. По крайней мере, в жизни Андрея таких придурков еще не встречалось. Но возможно, Катя тут вообще не при чем. Влад не только узнал его адрес, но и просочился через консьержа. С него сталось бы следить за Катей и так узнать о ее связи с Андреем. Тогда точно конец всему, потому что если у Влада есть фотографии, то Киру уже не удастся убедить в том, что Андрей ей не изменял.

— Что ж ты, Ждан мой, так невесел, что ж ты голову повесил? — спросил Роман, входя к Андрею кабинет. Кати еще не было, но остальные сотрудники уже начинали потихоньку подтягиваться. — Что случилось, кого хороним?

Андрей не ответил, но по его взгляду Роман понял, что стряслось что-то серьезное.

— Так, ты меня пугаешь. Рассказывай, кто что узнал?

Когда Андрей в красках описал ему вчерашний визит Драгулеску, Роман почесал в затылке и протянул:

— Мда, дела. Эх, если б не отчет…

— А что отчет? При чем тут вообще это?

— При том, что сейчас ты Пушкареву никак не можешь бросить, ей еще отчет делать. Может, получится ее как-то поторопить? Состряпает отчет и пусть идет на все четыре стороны. Отдашь ее Драгулеску на блюдечке с золотой каемочкой, и, может, пронесет.

— Ты вообще понял, что сказал? Ты охренел? Я этого извращенца к Кате и на пушечный выстрел не подпущу!

— Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Чего ты так разошелся? Давай не будем портить котлеты мухами. Конечно, Драгулеску извращенец, кто бы спорил, потому что только извращенец мог клюнуть на Пушкареву. И да, я согласен, что вести бизнес с психами себе дороже. Но! — тут он предупреждающе поднял палец. — Состояние-то он себе умудрился сколотить, и репутация у него хорошая, значит, не совсем уж он ненормальный, умеет себя контролировать. Золотые горы, которые он тебе наобещал, мы, конечно, требовать не будем, но если он условия подписанного контракта выполнит — уже отлично. А Пушкарева… А что Пушкарева? Пока что он ее культурно выгуливал, цветы дарил, по театрам водил. Авось, не съест. Ну задело этого румынского Ромео, что у предмета его воздыханий другой есть. По законам жанра, это страшилище должно было бы тут же упасть ему в объятия, а она ломается. Непорядок. Вот он и начал вынюхивать, что к чему.

— Ты соображаешь, что несешь? — заорал Андрей. — Катя не товар, чтобы ей можно было торговать! Неизвестно, что этот маньяк хочет с ней сделать!

— Ну, утверждать не могу, но подозреваю, что то же самое, что и ты, только в более романтичной обстановке, так сказать. Так что нечего тут переживать за Пушкареву, лучше о нас подумай. От нее не убудет, а мы может пойти на дно.

Андрей сам не знал, что на него нашло, но, услышав это, он не выдержал и от души врезал Малиновскому.

Эту картину и застала Катя: Андрей стоял над упавшим на пол Романом и смотрел бешеными глазами, а тот зажимал рукой окровавленный нос. Катя не знала, как отреагировала бы на это еще неделю назад, но сейчас она не стала ничего выяснять, лишь достала из сумки носовой платок, намочила его водой из графина и молча протянула Малиновскому. Очнувшись, Андрей помог тому встать, и Катя ушла к себе в каморку, даже не оглянувшись. Ей хватало своих проблем, чтобы заботиться о чужих.

 * * *

Андрей о многом хотел расспросить Катю. Выяснить все, поговорить по душам, но после случившегося с Романом у него не было на это сил. Андрей не сомневался, что об их стычке знало уже все "Зималетто", но его это не волновало. Его даже не мучила совесть. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось, так или иначе.

Тем не менее, он не смог не спросить, все ли с ней в порядке. Она была бледной, как мел, а под глазами, не прикрытые очками, красовались черные круги. Эти глаза в последнее время сводили Андрея с ума: ему все казалось, что она видит насквозь все его притворство и игру, но при этом из них не исчезала любовь, и это мучило его больше всего.

— В полном, — преувеличенно бодро отозвалась Катя. — Сон дурацкий приснился, только и всего. А вы? Вы нормально себя чувствуете? — осторожно спросила она.

— Лучше всех. Кать… — Он не желал, не желал говорить об этом, только не сейчас, но… — Я не хочу тебя… связывать. — Он перешел на ты, и это прозвучало до странного естественным и само собой разумеющимся. — Понимаешь? Если тебя не устраивает… текущая ситуация, если ты желаешь все прекратить, мы можем сделать вид, что ничего не было, я пойму.

Катя не сразу ответила, и когда Андрей увидел, что на ее глаза навернулись слезы, у него упало сердце.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. Даже если это будет означать, что мне придется отпустить тебя.

— Я не хочу ничего менять, меня все устраивает. А вы? Вы этого хотите?..

— Нет, нет, не хочу, — быстро открестился Андрей и добавил, снова возвращаясь к привычному "вы", как к щиту: — Я лишь беспокоился о вас. Все, чего я хочу, это чтобы вы были счастливы.

— Я счастлива, — тихо сказала Катя, опустив голову. — Я пойду, там отчет…

Андрей сделал вид, что не заметил, что на ее светлый пиджак капают слезы.

 * * *

Кате действительно снился этой ночью дурацкий сон. Она стояла на той же башне, что и в прошлый раз, но теперь пахло дымом, и Катя точно знала, что это — запах беды. Она плакала, и слезы, тронутые ледяным ветром, жалили ее щеки, но Кате было все равно. Замерзшие негнущиеся пальцы соскальзывали с парапета, но ее упорство победило. Сегодня она лишилась возлюбленного, но уже нашла замену его объятиям. Неравноценную, зато надежную и верную. Шаг — и бездна приняла ее в свои объятия.

Катя проснулась посреди ночи мокрая от пота, и долго лежала без сна. Когда она заснула второй раз, то ей приснилась новогодняя ночь.

<i> Она очень испугалась, когда перед ней вдруг вырос человек. Катя готова была поклясться, что еще секунду назад ни впереди, ни сбоку не было ни одной живой души.

Мужчина был… В темноте, при свете тусклых фонарей сложно было понять, каким он был. Темная куртка, надвинутый на лоб капюшон с мехом, мешавший разглядеть лицо, — днем он казался бы обычным москвичом, одним из миллионов. Сейчас же он был воплощенной опасностью. Он не двигался и ничего не говорил, просто стоял и смотрел на Катю. Наверное, смотрел — его глаз не было видно, но Катя чувствовала на себе его взгляд. Она не сделала ни шагу, но мужчина ринулся к ней и схватил за руку.

Паника захлестнула Катю с головой. Вырываясь, она хотела позвать на помощь, но не успела — мужчина зажал ей рот и потащил куда-то. Катя упиралась и пыталась высвободиться, но мужчина был слишком силен для нее. Он наотмашь ударил ее по лицу, повалил на землю и снова зажал ей рот. Катя могла только мычать и дергаться, когда он задирал на ней юбку. Последним, что она помнила, было ощущение холодного мокрого снега на голой коже, а потом ее затопила боль, и мир перестал для нее существовать…</i>

Катя больше не смогла заснуть в ту ночь. Она уже не знала, что из этого было в реальности, а что нет, и никак не могла успокоиться. Любые события вызывали у нее преувеличенную реакцию. Утром она не успела на свой обычный троллейбус, и была готова была рвать и метать, а сейчас, когда Андрей предложил расстаться, была уверена, что умрет прямо здесь и сейчас. Мысль о расставании ранила как острый нож, но Катя все чаще вспоминала слова Влада. Действительно ли Андрей любил ее? Он до сих пор не порвал с Кирой и смертельно боялся, что о них кто-нибудь узнает.

Кате почти удалось заставить себя перестать об этом думать, но ближе к обеду Федя принес букет с пометкой "для Екатерины Пушкаревой". Катя раньше даже не видела таких цветов, но самым удивительным в букете было большое количество умопомрачительно пахнувших цветков шиповника.

— Это что еще за икебана? — недовольно спросил Андрей, заглянувший в каморку сразу же после Феди.

— От Драгулеску, — сказала Катя, комкая в руке записку с надписью "Думаю о тебе". — Отнесу Маше на ресепшен, пусть порадуется.

Выбросить такую красоту ей не хватило духа, хотя именно этого от нее, судя по всему, ждал Андрей.

Маша сидела на рабочем месте с марлевой повязкой, закрывающей рот.

— Заболела? — с сочувствием спросила Катя. Если уж безалаберная Маша надела повязку, значит, дела были плохи.

— Наоборот, боюсь что-нибудь подцепить и Егорку заразить. А то по "Зималетто" вирус какой-то ходит. Кать, ты не обижайся, но ты себя в зеркало видела? Бледнючая вся, ужас. Кира такая же белая пришла, на привидение похожа, Амура тоже сама не своя, ей кошмары всю ночь снились, да еще беспокоится, что этот ее бойфренд куда-то пропал ‒ чует мое сердце, мошенник он какой-нибудь. И Жданов, говорят, странно себя ведет.

— Кто говорит?

— Малиновский от него пришел с расквашенным носом, Шурку чуть инфаркт не схватил, когда она его увидела. Он, правда, сказал, что споткнулся и упал, но что-то не верится. Ой, слушай, а ты не знаешь, что там между ними произошло?

— Понятия не имею, — покачала головой Катя.

— Жалко, — огорчилась Маша. — Интересно же, из-за чего они так поцапались. Вернее, из-за кого: вот уверена, это они женщину не поделили.

— Я, правда, не знаю, Маш, — устало сказала Катя. — Вот, пусть у тебя постоят. У меня на них аллергия.

— Да? Жалко, прелесть же, что такое. — Маша спустила повязку и понюхала цветы. — Подожди, а от кого букет-то, от Коли?

Но Катя уже пошла к себе, не оборачиваясь.

 * * *

— Андрей, я домой, — с порога сообщила Кира. — Очень плохо себя чувствую.

— Конечно, милая. Прости, знаю, женщинам такого не говорят, но ты действительно плохо выглядишь. Давай я отвезу тебя к врачу. — Пожалуй, Андрей был даже рад предлогу сбежать хоть ненадолго из "Зималетто" и проявить заботу о невесте, которая, благодаря Драгулеску, в любой момент могла узнать о его измене.

— Не надо, милый, — ответила Кира, немало удивив его. — Мне просто надо отлежаться, и все пройдет. Ерунда, обычная простуда.

— Все равно, не стоит тебе вести в таком состоянии. Я тебя отвезу.

— Спасибо, Андрюш. Амура уже вызвала мне такси. Я же знаю, что у тебя сейчас много работы, к тому же, не хватало еще и тебе заболеть.

Такое понимание и жертвенность Кире были несвойственны, но она говорила без тени сарказма, и Андрей решил, что это болезнь так на нее повлияла, не оставив сил на негативные эмоции.

— Я к тебе вечером обязательно заеду, привезу чего-нибудь вкусненького.

— Спасибо. Привези груш, хорошо?

Совесть подсказывала Андрею, что уже неплохо было бы извиниться перед Малиновским, но тот еще утром уехал в травмпункт и возвращаться не собирался. Шура смотрела на Андрея как на врага народа, и Андрей окончательно уверился в том, что он — негодяй каких поискать.

 * * *

Кира не открыла дверь. Андрей решил, что она спит, и открыл дверь своим ключом. В квартире было темно. Он осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Киру, прошел на кухню, поставил туда пакет с апельсинами, виноградом, грушами и крохотными пирожными-макарунами и на цыпочках прокрался к постели… в которой никого не оказалось.

— Кира, — позвал Андрей, включив свет. — Кира, ты где? У тебя все в порядке?

Киры в квартире не было. Андрей подумал, что она решила ему так отомстить, вызвать ревность. С другой стороны, она действительно выглядела днем очень больной — что, если она попала в больницу? Андрей позвонил ей, но абонент был недоступен. Еще около часа, отлично понимая всю нелепость этой ситуации, он пытался дозвониться до Киры, сидя в ее пустой квартире, но телефон по-прежнему оставался вне зоны доступа.

— И что делать? — спросил он самого себя, нервно меряя шагами комнату.

В любой другой день он решил бы подождать до завтра, но сегодня неспокойная совесть нашептывала ему, что с Кирой могло случиться несчастье. Стиснув зубы, Андрей набрал номер, хранившийся в черном списке контактов. Судя по всему, его собственный номер был у адресата в том же списке.

После третьего звонка, однако, Воропаев поднял трубку и язвительно поинтересовался, с чего это Андрей напился так, что даже позвонил ему.

— Слушай, — перебил Андрей поток его красноречия, — я пойму, если Кира обиделась на меня и не хочет видеть, но я должен знать, что с ней все в порядке. Если она у тебя, скажи, как она, или попроси ее перезвонить мне.

— Неужели Кира наконец прозрела и бросила тебя? Да, по такому поводу грех не напиться.

— Потом будешь упражняться в остроумии. Кира плохо себя чувствовала и поехала домой, но сейчас ее здесь нет, а ее телефон не отвечает. Я просто хочу убедиться, что с ней все хорошо. Даже если она отрывается в ночном клубе, я ей и слова не скажу.

— Кира не у меня, — после долгого молчания ответил Воропаев. — Я сегодня с ней не разговаривал. Ей было плохо, и ты отпустил ее одну домой? Конечно, чего от тебя еще ожидать!

— Рассказывать мне, какой я подлец, будешь потом. Позвони Кристине, может, Кира поехала к ней?

— Кристина на Соловках или на Колыме, в общем, у черта на рогах. Ты проверил, может, Кира поехала к тебе?

Андрей выругал себя за то, что не подумал об этом раньше, пообещал Воропаеву держать его в курсе дела и помчался к себе. Ему хватило ума расспросить консьержа в доме Киры, и тот сказал, что "не видел, чтобы госпожа Воропаева приходила днем домой". Это ничего, впрочем, не значило, он мог отвлечься и не заметить ее.

Квартира Андрея оказалась такой же темной и пустой, как Кирина.

— Она может быть у Вики? — спросил Воропаев, когда Андрей позвонил ему с этой новостью.

— Не знаю, вряд ли, потому что Вика весь день была в "Зималетто", но если они заранее договорились…

— Не звони ей, я съезжу и лично проверю, — ответил Воропаев. — Жди.

Но ждать спокойно Андрей не мог. Где-то в глубине души зрела подкрепленная угрозами Драгулеску уверенность в том, что Киры нет ни у Вики, ни где-то еще. Если подумать, это была бредовая мысль. Драгулеску был психом, но вряд ли убийцей или похитителем. И все же Андрея не покидало такое чувство, что он был замешан в исчезновении Киры. Если бы такое случилось до появления в его жизни Драгулеску, Андрей поехал бы от Киры в ночной клуб, решив, что невеста просто решила над ним поиздеваться, и ни капли за нее не переживал бы.

Ожидая новостей и соображая, что можно сделать, Андрей позвонил Кате, чтобы спросить номер Амуры. Ему не хотелось выносить сор из избы, но если Воропаев ничего не узнает, придется подключать к поискам Киры других людей, и Андрей хотел быть во всеоружии. Катя не ответила. В этом не было ничего странного, Катя не держала при себе мобильный двадцать четыре часа в сутки, но Андрей на всякий случай сделал мысленную заметку позвонить ей попозже и проверить, все ли с ней в порядке.

— Мы едем к тебе, — коротко сказал Воропаев, позвонив Андрею минут через сорок. — Начинай обзванивать больницы, в первую очередь свяжись с медцентром, в котором наблюдается Кира.

Андрей выругался, глубоко вздохнул и набрал вовсе не номер медцентра, о котором говорил Воропаев. К счастью, его звонок не проигнорировали.

— Ром, я знаю, что переборщил. Прости. Хочешь, можешь врезать мне в ответ, разрешаю. Потом. Сейчас ты мне очень нужен: Кира пропала.

Вообще-то, стоило бы позвонить Ромке после того, как Андрей узнает что-то в медцентре, но ему нужна была дружеская поддержка. Никогда в жизни Андрей еще не испытывал такого беспокойства и страха одновременно.

— Буду через полчаса, держись, — пообещал Роман.

Прежде чем снова браться за телефон, Андрей поставил чайник. У него все еще оставалась смутная надежда на то, что Кира поехала днем не домой, а в медцентр, и оттуда ее отправили в больницу, а сейчас она уже спит, поэтому не отвечает на звонки.

В медцентре, хоть и крайне неохотно, после долгих уговоров, ему сказали, что Кира к ним не заезжала. Телефон Амуры удалось наконец заполучить через Шуру. Катя все еще не отвечала.

— У нее, наверное, был гипотонический криз, — сказала Амура, когда Андрей ей позвонил. — У нее была пониженная температура. Ее знобило, и голова кружилась. Я хотела вызвать ей "скорую", но Кира Юрьевна сказала, что поедет домой и, если что, вызовет врача. Я заказала ей такси, и Кира Юрьевна ушла.

Андрей подумал, что, быть может, это таксист что-то сделал с Кирой. В конце концов, не вся же криминальная хроника — выдумка жадных до сенсаций журналистов. Эта мысль пугала даже больше, чем возможность участия в исчезновении Киры Драгулеску. О Владе Андрей знал хоть что-то, таксист был совершенным "белым пятном". Именно поэтому Андрей, поразмыслив, не стал звонить в фирму такси, чтобы не спугнуть потенциального преступника.

— Довел, — первым делом обвинила его Вика, появившись в квартире Андрея.

Воропаев взглядом дал понять, что тоже считает виноватым во всем Андрея.

— Что делать, чем помочь? — спросил Роман, входя следом за ними.

— Обзванивать больницы, — угрюмо сказал Воропаев.

— Она не могла поехать к какой-нибудь подруге? — спросил Роман.

— Не могла, — отрезала Вика. — Я ее лучшая подруга, она мне сегодня сама это сказала. Я предлагала поехать с ней, а она мне: "Не надо, Викусь, я теперь сама со всем справлюсь. Но спасибо тебе, ты единственная, кто меня всегда поддерживал". Так и сказала!

Андрей переглянулся с Романом и Воропаевым, который пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде: "Блаженная идиотка".

— И морги, — тихо сказал Роман.

Андрей вновь поймал себя на мысли о том, что еще неделю назад он не воспринял бы эту ситуацию так серьезно, что никому из них не пришло бы в голову так паниковать, что они ждали бы, пока Кира не объявится сама, не думая ничего плохого. Сейчас же напряженная ситуация в "Зималетто" настраивала их всех, даже Воропаева, который ни о чем не знал, и безмозглую Вику на излишне мрачный лад.

 * * *

В полиции не хотели принимать их заявление, ссылаясь на то, что еще и суток не прошло с якобы пропажи взрослой дееспособной незамужней женщины. Воропаев сквозь зубы пообещал дежурному веселую жизнь, дозвонился кому-то, и через полчаса с ними уже разговаривал молодой оперативник.

— Да не переживайте вы так, — успокаивал он, записывая их показания. — Вот у нас случай был: менеджер банка вышла с работы, а домой к мужу и двум детям не вернулась. Тоже объявили в розыск, стали копать а она сама потом через три дня нашлась. Оказалось, она по пути домой встретила бывшую одноклассницу, ныне жену олигарха, они пошли отметить встречу и так наотмечались, что полетели на частном самолете олигарха исполнять мечту детства побывать в "Артеке". Добрались до Гурзуфа и там вырубились в какой-то гостинице. Наша потеряшка утром с похмелья выползла на улицу, увидела автобус со знакомым номером и села в него. Потом ей кондукторша подсказала, что автобус этот до "Красных ворот" ну никак не доедет, и начался цирк: где та гостиница, дамочка, само собой, не представляла, номера одноклассницы не знала, денег у нее с собой кот наплакал, а телефон с паспортом в гостинице. Само собой, ее сначала в кутузку упекли, до выяснения. Пока во всем разобрались, оказалось, что одноклассница та уже домой свинтила. В общем, пока дамочка "Артек" смотрела, муж ее натурально поседел. Так что не волнуйтесь, уверен, найдется ваша Кира Юрьевна Воропаева целой и невредимой.

У Андрея такой уверенности не было.

— Мы с ней не ссорились, — устало повторил Андрей Воропаеву, когда они вышли из отделения полиции. — Я не знаю, что произошло, но она готовилась к свадьбе, была счастлива, и я не верю, что она могла…

Мысль о том, что Кира могла покончить собой пришла ему в голову только сейчас и показалась логичной и… правильной, если можно было так выразиться.

— Молись, чтобы так оно и было, потому что иначе я буду точно знать, кого винить, — сказал Воропаев.

За эту ночь он потерял весь свой лоск и напыщенность и словно постарел, и было яснее ясного, что все происходящее ‒ не мистификация, не их с Кирой семейный план наказать Андрея и потрепать ему нервы. Не прощаясь, Воропаев сел в машину и уехал. Роман вызвался отвезти подавленную Вику домой, а Андрей, оставшись один, попытался убедить себя, что правильно сделал, не рассказав ничего полиции о Драгулеску. Им он был не по зубам.

Еще вчера Кира была для Андрея обузой, от которой он был бы не прочь избавиться без урона для себя. Сейчас он отдал бы президентское кресло за то, чтобы снова ее увидеть.

 * * *

Возвращаясь домой, Катя обычно звонила в дверь, но иногда родители не слышали звонка, и тогда Кате приходилось вылавливать ключи из сумки и открывать дверь самой, как сегодня. В квартире было до странного тихо, и сразу возникло ощущение, что что-то не так.

— Мам, пап? — встревожено позвала она.

Ответа не было.

— Есть кто дома? — крикнула она, торопливо стягивая сапоги.

На кухне горел свет. Катя прошла туда и замерла на пороге.

— Мама? Папа? — неуверенно сказала она.

Родители сидели за столом плечом к плечу, неестественно тихие. Они не шевелились и даже не моргали.

— Пап? — снова позвала Катя сорвавшимся голосом.

— С ними все в порядке.

Вздрогнув, Катя обернулась: за ее спиной стоял Влад.

— Не бойся, — сказал он. — С твоими родителями все в порядке, они просто… спят. Я не причинил им вреда. Прости за вторжение, но мне необходимо было увидеть тебя, моя Кэтэлина.

— Я не хочу тебя видеть, — сказала она. — Не хочу с тобой разговаривать. Уходи!

Ее голос предательски сорвался.

— Я всегда знал, что рано или поздно найду тебя, — словно не слыша ее, сказал Влад. — Много веков я ждал, что ты вернешься ко мне, снова родишься, как заново рождались многие другие. Когда один из моих вассалов узнал тебя в новогоднюю ночь, я не сразу поверил в то, что теперь ты снова будешь со мной.

— Это какой-то… — Она покачала головой, отчетливо поняв, что это не было бредом. — Я люблю другого, — хрипло сказала Катя. — Оставь меня в покое, ну прошу. Я не хочу… я ничего от тебя не хочу.

— Другого? Он не любит тебя. Я знаю, я вижу, что творится в сердцах людей. Он лишь пользуется тобой, Кати. Твоим умом, твоей преданностью, твоей симпатией к нему. Никто не может любить тебя сильнее, чем я, — жестко сказал Влад. — Ты помнишь, как мы были счастливы? Помнишь, я вижу, что помнишь. Мы любили друг друга и поклялись, что даже смерть не разлучит нас.

У Кати закружилась голова, и, сделав несколько шагов назад, она облокотилась на край столешницы. "Я не понимаю, о чем ты! — хотелось ей выкрикнуть. — Я ничего не помню".

— Я помню… я помню башню, — вместо этого сказала она. — Я помню бездну.

— Забудь. — Влад в два шага оказался рядом с ней и крепко обнял. — Забудь об этом, —прошептал он, прислонившись щекой к ее макушке. — Тебе сказали, что я умер, но я был жив, жив и победил врагов. Предатель дорого заплатил, а я поклялся, что найду способ снова найти тебя. Обмануть смерть оказалось легко, моя Кэтэлина, обмануть жизнь — сложнее. Помни только хорошее. Наш бал — ты помнишь наш бал? Ты была самой прекрасной женщиной на том балу, и я сразу понял, что ты будешь моей, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Помнишь нашу свадьбу…

— Зеркало, — как в бреду, сказала Катя, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь. — Ты подарил мне зеркало, такого ни у кого не было. Большое, в золотой оправе. Мне завидовали все женщины. А когда ты ушел на войну, оно разбилось.

Катя всхлипнула, и Влад погладил ее по голове.

— Не плачь, дорогая Кати, не плачь. Все уже позади, и теперь мы снова вместе. Теперь никогда не расстанемся, у нас будут века, чтобы насладиться друг другом.

В этот момент Катя видела совсем не того Влада Драгулеску, который стоял перед ней сейчас. Перед ее внутренним взором стоял молодой Влад, веселый, бесшабашный, рисковый и страстный. Живой. Такой, каким он был много веков назад. Катя потянулась к нему, но отпрянула, возвращаясь в реальность.

— Ты больше не человек, — с трудом сказала она. — Кто ты?

В голове у нее все путалось, и она уже не понимала, где реальность, а где выдумка, где правда, а где ее страхи и ночные кошмары, но она чуяла, как зверь чует опасность, что этого Влада надо было бояться.

— Это неважно, Кати. Главное, что все эти годы я жил, чтобы найти тебя.

Его глаза, его страсть завораживали, и Катя невольно облизала губы. Влад наклонил голову и поцеловал ее, сначала нежно и трепетно, а потом требовательно и жадно. Катя хотела оттолкнуть его, сказать, что прошлое в прошлом, а сейчас она любит Андрея, но какая-то часть ее, та, что помнила их ночи в прошлом, охотно отвечала на поцелуи Влада, и она сдалась, у нее не было сил на борьбу и с Владом, и с самой собой. Возможно, эта битва была проиграна еще в ту самую секунду, когда Влад Драгулеску переступил порог "Зималетто". Или даже раньше, когда она, дочь бедного князя, бесприданница, сказала "да" сиятельному графу Дракуле, потерявшему, к всеобщему удивлению, от нее голову.

Когда его губы скользнули по ее шее, Катя лишь повернула голову, облегчая ему доступ. Ей было почти не больно, когда тонкие и острые клыки вонзились ей в шею.

— Чего у вас дверь-то открыта…. Что здесь происходит? — услышала она удивленный голос.

Влад немедленно оторвался от нее — губы у него были испачканы красным, — и Катя, повернувшись, увидела в коридоре удивленного Колю с большой пластиковой бутылкой в руках.

Влад низко зарычал, совсем как пес, увидевший врага, и ринулся на Колю. Все произошло так быстро, что Катя не успела даже ничего ни сказать, ни сделать. Перед лицом опасности Коля инстинктивно швырнул во Влада то, что держал в руках. Тяжелая бутылка ударила Влада в грудь, но остановило его не это, а вода, выплеснувшаяся из-под неплотно прикрученной крышки. В коридоре запахло паленым. Влад взвыл, вцепился в рубашку на груди, словно хотел содрать ее с себя, и выскочил из квартиры.

Коля был слишком потрясен, чтобы сказать что-то внятное.

— Кать, у тебя кровь, — произнес он наконец слабым голосом.

Катя поднесла дрожащую руку к горлу и ощутила на пальцах горячую липкую жижу.

— Так, я не понял, что здесь такое творится.

Валерий Сергеевич, часто моргая, недоуменно смотрел на Катю и Колю, а Елена Александровна терла глаза, будто только что проснулась. Катя истерически рассмеялась, чувствуя, как земля уходит у нее из-под ног.

 * * *

Андрей проснулся ближе к обеду и первым делом проверил телефон: пропущенный звонок был только один, от Кати. Не зная, хороший это знак или плохой, Андрей перезвонил ей, но она не ответила. Голова раскалывалась, от голода сосало под ложечкой, но тошнота мешала даже думать о еде. Ни у полиции, ни у Воропаева новостей, предсказуемо, не было, и ему ничего оставалось, кроме как ехать в "Зималетто", потому что сидеть дома было невыносимо.

Судя по взглядам, которыми его провожали сотрудники, слухами уже полнилось все "Зималетто", но открыто спрашивать его о чем-то никто не рисковал. Вики на рабочем месте не было, что Андрея ничуть не удивило, Кати тоже, что было уже странно. Тропинкина, робко заглянувшая к нему, сообщила: Катя просила передать, что заболела и сегодня не придет. Андрей только махнул рукой, все равно ему было не до работы.

— Подозрительное совпадение, — заметил Малиновский.

Они сидели в кабинете Андрея, пили кофе, вкуса которого не чувствовали, и пытались понять, что происходит, и что им делать.

— Ты о чем? — нахмурился Андрей.

— Ну, Кира пропала, Катя не вышла на работу, вопрос в том, есть ли здесь связь?

— Нет, — отрезал Андрей. — Катя вчера весь день была на работе и выглядела больной.

— Как скажешь, — успокаивающе отозвался Роман и пробормотал себе под нос: — Кира тоже заболела, и вон чем все закончилось.

Андрей предпочел этого не услышать и спросил задумчиво:

— Может, все таки рассказать полиции о Драгулеску?

— Смысл? Его слово против твоего, потому что если он в этом замешан, наверняка замел все следы. Да и вообще, при чем тут Кира, зачем она ему?

— Чтобы отомстить мне.

— Нелогично как-то. Ему нужна твоя любовница, а похищает он твою невесту. Проще похитить саму Катю — "стокгольмский синдром", и все дела. Ты, главное, раньше времени не паникуй, может, все еще обойдется, и Киру действительно найдут целой и невредимой. Мало ли как бывает: упал, очнулся — гипс и потеря памяти, а сумку с документами добрые прохожие сперли.

— Хотелось бы, Ромка, хотелось бы, — вздохнул Андрей.

Он очень хотел надеяться на то, что все это какой-то чересчур реалистичный и нелепый сон.

— А Вика точно ничего не знает?

— Ты сам слышал, говорит, что нет.

Они переглянулись: учитывая характер и ум Вики, оба понимали, что ее слова — не показатель.

— Да не знаю я ничего! — раздраженно рявкнула Вика. — Я ее последний раз вчера перед обедом видела. Я, между прочим, не меньше тебя, Андрей, за нее переживаю, а то и больше.

Андрей на мгновение прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Спокойствие, только спокойствие.

— Она не упоминала о том, что ей кто-то угрожал, или что она чего-нибудь боялась?

— Господи, ну сколько раз повторять: нет! Кира плохо себя чувствовала, в последнее время она плохо спала, говорила, что ей снились кошмары, — и она поехала домой. Больше я ее не видела. Ее похитили и скоро попросят у тебя выкуп, вот увидишь, — уверенно добавила Вика, глядя на Андрея.

Почему-то прежде Андрей об этом не думал, но эта идея была логичнее той, что Киру мог похитить Драгулеску. Ну конечно, должно быть, так все и было! Выкуп — это не страшно. Выкуп значил, что Андрей ни в чем не виноват, а Киру, возможно, вернут живой и здоровой. Да, так и будет. По крайней мере, Андрей будет в это верить, чтобы не сойти с ума.

 * * *

Время тянулось невероятно медленно, Андрею казалось, что вечер никогда не наступит. Никаких новостей про Киру по-прежнему не было, никто не связывался с ним насчет выкупа, и ровно в шесть вечера Андрей, не выпуская из рук телефон, сорвался домой. Он знал, что Киры там не будет, но все равно очень желал верить в лучшее. Разумеется, в квартире было темно.

Андрей устало прислонился спиной к стене, потер лицо руками, затем включил в комнате свет и вздрогнул: у окна стояла Кира.

— Слава богу! — выдохнул он. — Господи, Кира, как я рад тебя видеть! Ты знаешь, как ты всех напугала? С тобой все в порядке? Где ты была?

Самым естественным в этой ситуации было подойти к ней и обнять, и Андрей сам не понимал, что удерживало его от этого. Никогда в жизни он не испытывал такого облегчения, как в тот момент, когда увидел ее, и одновременно такой тревоги.

На губах Киры играла странная улыбка, какой Андрей раньше не видел, презрительно-насмешливая и жестокая.

— Рад видеть? — повторила она. — Неужели? А я-то думала, ты будешь счастлив, что я ушла со сцены и теперь ты сможешь не прятать ото всех свою любовницу.

— Кира, я не понимаю…

— Хватит! — холодно оборвала его Кира. Как ни удивительно, в ее голосе не было и тени истерики. — Не лги. Ты уже достаточно врал мне, но некоторые вещи расставляют все по своим местам и открывают глаза. Я знаю, что ты спишь с Пушкаревой, и даже знаю, что ты делаешь это ради "Зималетто", но тебя это не оправдывает.

— Кира, я…

— Что ты? Что? Ты не спишь с Пушкаревой? Ты меня не любишь? Или, наоборот, ты спишь с Пушкаревой, но любишь меня? Знаешь, дорогой, что бы ты ни сказал, мне уже все равно. — С каждым словом она понемногу приближалась к Андрею, и в ее походке было что-то неуловимо странное. — Но знаешь, что еще? Когда-то ты предложил мне руку и сердце, и я приняла твое предложение. В отличие от тебя, я от своего слова не отказывалась. И тебе не позволю.

Кира подошла почти вплотную к Андрею, и когда она широко улыбнулась, он увидел неестественно длинные и острые клыки. Он счел бы это розыгрышем, глупой шуткой, если бы не взгляд Киры. Он был холодным и почти неподвижным. Андрей невольно отступил назад и, сглотнув, сказал примирительным тоном:

— Кирюш, давай не будем ругаться, пожалуйста. Мы все очень за тебя волновались. Надо позвонить Сашке и…

Кира кинулась на него внезапно, и Андрей не смог бы отбиться, если бы внутреннее напряжение не держало его начеку. Он перехватил ее руки и крепко сжал запястья, не подпуская ее к себе, но Кира, оказавшаяся необычайно сильной, упорно пыталась добраться до Андрея. Андрей понял, что силы не равны, и он проигрывает. Он уже обливался потом, и у него начало сводить плечи. Думать о том, что могли сделать с ним эти тонкие клыки, ему не хотелось. Кира шипела и не сводила с Андрея своего жуткого взгляда, еще чуть-чуть, и она бы достала его.

— Кира? Жданов, отпусти ее. Кира, он тебя?.. — Сзади раздался голос Воропаева, появившегося в квартире.

Кира дернулась, и Андрей, удерживая ее на расстоянии, повернулся к Воропаеву, который замер на месте с открытым ртом, глядя на Киру во всей ее "красе".

Кира, не пряча клыки, зашипела на брата и окончательно перестала быть похожей на Киру, которую они знали. Оба были в растерянности, а Кира внимательно наблюдала за ними, словно хищник за добычей.

— Тук-тук, Андрей, ты тут?

Роман, зашедший к квартиру, как к себе домой, замер, увидев необычную картину, а потом сказал радостно, как ни в чем ни бывало:

— Кира, ну слава богу! Мы боялись, что с тобой что-то случилось, а вы тут с Андреем в ролевые игры играете.

Он пошел к ней, разведя руки, словно намереваясь обнять ее.

Кира посмотрела на него, перевела взгляд на его грудь, зашипела еще громче и ринулась вперед так быстро, что никто не успел толком понять, что происходит. Секунду спустя ее уже и след простыл.

— Надо же, сработало, — задумчиво сказал Роман, опустив голову.

Только тогда Андрей заметил висевший у него на груди большой крест. Роман никогда в жизни не был религиозен.

— Какого черта?.. — пробормотал Андрей, — Как вы оба вообще здесь оказались?

Этот вопрос волновал его сейчас гораздо больше чем то, что случилось с Кирой. Просто потому, что думать о Кире было откровенно страшно. Он весь взмок, и у него подкашивались ноги.

— Мне позвонили, — медленно сказал Воропаев. — Сказали, что если я хочу спасти сестру, то немедленно должен приехать к Жданову.

— Забавно, но мне тоже позвонили, — сообщил Роман. — Только мне сказали, что Андрей задержан и просит моего присутствия. Я, конечно, не стал говорить, что я не адвокат, просто поехал сюда. А у подъезда меня этот мужик остановил.

— Какой? — нахмурился Андрей.

— Роман говорит обо мне.

Акцент был знаком, но голос не принадлежал Драгулеску. Вошедшего мужчину лет сорока, высокого, широкоплечего, с суровым выражением лица Андрей видел впервые.

— Я дал ему крест, — продолжил мужчина, проходя вперед и садясь в кресло, — в надежде, что он послужит достаточной защитой от вампирши.

— От кого? — спросил Андрей, молча удивляясь такому нахальному поведению.

— Та женщина, которую вы считали своей невестой, сестрой, подругой, умерла. Создание, которое вы видели, — лишь оболочка, в ней не осталось души той, что была вам дорога, — спокойно ответил мужчина.

Воропаев готов был взорваться, но Роман опередил его:

— А можно теперь все то же самое, но по-человечески, без загадок и шизофренических выдумок?

— Что вы сделали с Кирой, кто вы такой и чего добиваетесь? — потребовал Воропаев. — Будьте уверены, что вам это с рук не сойдет.

— Меня зовут Кристофер Ван Хельсинг, и мой род уже несколько столетий охотится за вампиром, которого вы знаете, как Влада Драгулеску. Много веков назад он продал душу дьяволу, чтобы обрести бессмертие. Однако цена его вечной жизни — кровь людей, которую он пьет, чтобы продлить свое существование. Такие, как он, скрываются от людей и весьма преуспели в искусстве маскировки. Если вампир желает, он может превратить свою жертву в свое подобие, если же нет, то человек просто умирает. Драгулеску умен и осторожен, он быстрее и сильнее не только обычных людей, но и других вампиров, и мне еще ни разу не удавалось подобраться к нему достаточно близко, чтобы покончить с ним. Но и у него есть слабое место: его жена. Она умерла еще до того, как Драгулеску стал вампиром, и он поклялся, что найдет ее, когда она переродится. Именно за ней он приехал в Москву, и не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы получить ее.

— Я не собираюсь больше слушать этот бред, — резко сказал Воропаев. — Я вызываю полицию.

— Вызывайте, — пожал плечами Ван Хельсинг. — Однако ответьте мне: вы и впрямь верите в то, что Кира, которую вы сегодня видели, была похожа на человека?

— Ей могли вколоть какой-нибудь наркотик, — ответил Воропаев, но уверенности в его голосе не было.

— Непосвященному человеку трудно в это поверить, но она больше не человек. Вы это почувствовали, верно?

Андрей мысленно признал, что да, лично он это точно почувствовал и отдал бы все, чтобы никогда больше не сталкиваться с этой Кирой. Но вслух ни он, ни остальные этого не произнесли. Впрочем, Ван Хельсинг все понял по их лицам.

— Старые опытные вампиры могут подчинять людей своей воле, но новообращенным, как Кира, приходится полагаться лишь на грубую силу, — сказал Ван Хельсинг. — Они также боятся солнечного света, серебра, креста и святой воды, потому что для них они смертельны. Я отправил к вам Романа с крестом, чтобы вы все увидели, что Кира превратилась в вампира и ее можно одолеть простым крестом. К сожалению, для Драгулеску это лишь небольшое препятствие, ни крест, ни святая вода, ни даже солнечный свет его не убьют. Осиновый кол и серебряные пули — вот что может его упокоить.

— Допустим, вся эта фантастическая история — правда… — начал было Роман, но его перебил Воропаев:

— Драгулеску ведь новый партнер "Зималетто", так? Он вложился в компанию лишь для того, чтобы подобраться к Кире? Из-за него она стала… такой?

— Все не так просто, — покачал головой Ван Хельсинг. — Ее руками Драгулеску хотел устранить соперника. У него извращенный ум и жестокое сердце, как у любого вампира.

— Соперника... — Роман внимательно разглядывал Андрея, словно впервые увидел. Потом его осенило. — Жена Драгулеску! Я всегда знал, что с Пушкаревой что-то не так, — заявил он ни с того, ни с сего.

— При чем тут она? — недоуменно спросил Воропаев.

Ван Хельсинг лишь посмотрел на Андрея.

— Если я правильно понял всю эту эзотерическую чушь, Драгулеску нужна Пушкарева, — медленно сказал Воропаев, размышляя вслух, — но… обратил он Киру. Зачем? Знал, что сегодня вечером она придет к Жданову и попытается его… Откуда? Кира его любила, несмотря ни на что, но с такой же вероятностью могла прийти и ко мне. Значит… она пришла, потому что Драгулеску хотел убрать Жданова. И это как-то связано с Пушкаревой. Ты изменял ей с Пушкаревой! — дошло до него. — Это все из-за тебя, ублюдок!

Только самоотверженное вмешательство Романа спасло Андрея от сломанного носа. Удерживаемый Романом, Воропаев с ненавистью смотрел на Андрея.

— Сейчас не время для ссор, — сказал Ван Хельсинг, вставая. — Необходимо остановить Драгулеску, чтобы предотвратить новые жертвы, и, если возможно, упокоить душу Киры. Я следил за Драгулеску и… присматривал за теми, к кому он проявлял интерес. У меня были свои способы быть в курсе дел "Зималетто" ‒ к счастью, ваши секретарши неприлично болтливы. Когда я узнал, что Кира пропала, то понял, что задумал Драгулеску, и следил за вашим домом, Андрей. Я видел, как Кира пробралась к вам в квартиру, и вызвал подмогу в лице тех, кто близок к вам и может помочь. К сожалению, я до сих пор не знаю, где скрывается Драгулеску. В своем номере отеля он почти не бывает. У него есть другое место, где он прячется вместе с Кирой, но пока я не смог его вычислить. Однако я знаю, как это сделать. Вы можете не ходить со мной, но я буду рад любой помощи, особенно вашей, Андрей. Без вас шанс на то, что я не сумею справиться с Драгулеску и остановить Киру, очень велик.

Андрей снял очки и прикрыл глаза. Не то чтобы он не верил всему сказанному, но… Все это так невероятно и далеко от реальности, в которой они жили, что Андрею трудно было уложить это в голове. Да и чем он может помочь?

— Я пойду с вами, куда ж я денусь, — сказал он наконец. — Ради Киры. — И мысленно добавил: "И ради Кати".

Воропаев долго колебался, но в конце концов неохотно сказал:

— От полиции все равно толку нет. Я сам хочу во всем разобраться и поговорить с Кирой, прежде чем чему-то верить. И если она пострадает, я тебя из-под земли достану, — пообещал он Ван Хельсингу.

— Не могу же я пропустить такую движуху, — хмыкнул Роман, когда все посмотрели на него.

Андрей видел, что вся эта затея не вызывала у него никакого энтузиазма, но Роман был очень хорошим другом. Андрей виновато вспомнил о том, как совсем недавно разбил ему нос, и решил, что обязательно попросит прощения еще раз. Если, конечно, они останутся живы.

— Тогда едем, — решительно сказал Ван Хельсинг. — Драгулеску уже знает, что Кире не удалось сделать то, за чем он ее послал к Андрею, но он не ждет нападения этой же ночью.

— Куда едем? — уточнил Роман. — Ты сказал, что не знаешь, где он.

— Есть кое-кто, кто может знать.

Андрей догадывался, кого он имеет в виду. И ему это очень не нравилось. Вот только выбора у них не было.

 * * *

— Это была всего лишь святая вода, — в сотый раз растерянно повторил Коля. — Крещение же, мама набрала и тете Лене просила передать. Чего он так заорал?

— Я знаю, Коль. — Катя лежала на кровати, свернувшись клубочком, и невидящим взглядом смотрела перед собой.

Катя сказала родителям, что у нее пошла носом кровь, и пошла к себе в комнату прилечь, а Кольку взяла с собой, чтобы он якобы отчитался ей о делах. Валерий Сергеевич и Елена Александровна ничего не помнили о визите Драгулеску, но были сонными и рассеянными, и поэтому ни о чем не спросили дочь.

Коля, конечно, пытался выяснить у Кати, что произошло, но она лишь апатично пожала плечами и сказала, что все сложно, поэтому он придумывал свои версии, одна другой экзотичнее. Когда Коля наконец ушел, Катя еще долго лежала без сна, и перед ее глазами проносились картины из забытой прошлой жизни. Тогда она была настоящей Золушкой, в которую влюбился прекрасный принц. Он вовсе не был жестоким, как о нем все говорили, просто защищал то, что принадлежало ему: Катю, замок, королевство. И, даже если все это и было плодом ее воображения, Влад был прав: Андрей никогда не любил ее так, как он сам.

Следующим утром Катя проснулась совершенно разбитой. Она собиралась попросить у Андрея отгул, но он не ответил на звонок, и Катя просто предупредила Машу, что заболела и день отлежится дома. Чуть позже пришел Коля, и она наконец рассказала ему, что произошло накануне, о своих снах и даже о том, что она спала с Андреем.

— Ну ты даешь! — только и смог потрясенно сказать Коля.

Он весь день проторчал в ее комнате, составляя ей компанию и "морально поддерживая", в основном чтением шуток из Интернета, в то время как сама Катя почти не вставала с кровати. Родители все еще были сонными и заторможенными и почти не беспокоили ее в ее норке.

Было уже поздно, когда у Кати зазвонил телефон. Сердце бешено забилось, но когда она увидела на экране номер Андрея, то испытала почти разочарование. Она успела отстранено подумать, что еще совсем недавно была бы безумно счастлива его звонку, прежде чем нажала на кнопку.

— Да, Андрей Палыч? — безучастно сказала она.

— Катя, это очень важно, — торопливо произнес Андрей. — Мне нужно вас увидеть, прямо сейчас. Я в машине у вас во дворе. Спуститесь, пожалуйста, Кать, я вас очень прошу.

— Хорошо, Андрей Палыч, — все так же равнодушно ответила Катя. — Сейчас буду.

— Ты куда? — насторожился Коля. — Что ему надо?

— Поговорить.

— Я тебя одну не пущу, — твердо сказал Коля.

Был бы это Влад, Катя ни за что не взяла бы с собой Колю, но Андрей, к счастью, опасности не представлял. Правда, увидеть его в такой большой компании Катя совершенно не ожидала: его сопровождали Малиновский и еще один незнакомый мужчина, а в припаркованном рядом автомобиле сидел Воропаев.

— Здрасьте, — буркнул Коля.

— Это Коля Зорькин, мой друг, — представила его Катя.

Незнакомец мог быть адвокатом, тогда Андрей и остальные приехали, чтобы просить ее передать им "Никамоду". Катю это ни капли не обеспокоило. Ей казалось, что со вчерашнего вечера она жила, окруженная невидимыми стеклянными стенами, мир за которыми, включая "Зималетто" был далеким и маловажным. Поэтому она не поняла, что имел в виду Малиновский, когда удивленно спросил:

— Тот самый?

Правда, наткнувшись на недовольный взгляд Андрея, Малиновский не стал развивать эту тему.

— Кать, как бы это сказать… — Андрей замялся.

— Он был у вас? — перебил его незнакомец.

Можно было бы спросить, о чем это он, но Катя знала, кого он имел в виду.

— Был, — не стала скрывать она. — Вчера.

И она непроизвольно дотронулась до шарфа, плотно замотанного вокруг шеи, ранки на которой до сих пор ныли.

— Коля спугнул его, — добавила Катя.

— Ага, святой водой, — подтвердил Коля, сообразив, о ком речь. — А он отреагировал так, будто это была кислота.

— Вы не представляете, как вам повезло, фрекен, — взволнованно сказал все тот же мужчина. — Если бы не ваш друг, вы бы уже были созданием ночи, и вместе с Драгулеску пили кровь невинных людей. Я был прав, приехав к вам.

— Это Кристофер Ван Хельсинг, — представил его Андрей. — Он, кхм…

— Я уже много лет охочусь за Владом Драгулеску. Он чудовище, фрекен, его надо остановить, и сейчас вы единственная, кто может нам в этом помочь.

— Он забрал Киру, — сказал Воропаев.

Эта новость вывела Катю из апатии, которую она испытывала весь день. Словно треснула окружавшая ее стена. Это было неправильно, ужасно, и ей было жалко Киру… но она не могла не гадать, что стояло за поступком Влада. Хотел ли он просто отомстить Андрею, или использовал Киру как пешку… или же он решил, что она станет отличной заменой Кате? Дикая мысль, но Катя ничего не могла с собой поделать.

— Ага, а она едва не сожрала Андрея, — подтвердил Малиновский.

Катя покачнулась и едва устояла на ногах. Андрей подхватил ее и прижал к себе.

— Мы не допустим, чтобы Драгулеску до вас добрался, — пообещал Ван Хельсинг. — Вы — воплощение его жены, погибшей много веков назад, вы знаете об этом?

Катя молча кивнула. Почему-то ей было неприятно, что кто-то еще знал об этом. До этого момента все происходившее касалось только ее и Влада, и Кате не могло прийти в голову, что кто-то еще может оказаться вовлеченным в эту историю, что кто-то может пострадать.

— Вы очень важны для него, и ваше прошлое, не говоря уже о его вчерашнем визите, могли способствовать установлению между вами мысленной связи, — сказал Ван Хельсинг. — Драгулеску может читать мысли людей, и всегда знает, что делает то или иное его создание. Он видит их глазами, слышит их ушами и отдает им мысленные приказы. На протяжении веков многие люди были его послушными марионетками, даже не осознавая этого. А вы, фрекен, самый близкий ему человек, он не мог оставить вас без присмотра. Прошу вас, сосредоточьтесь и попробуйте узнать, где сейчас находится Драгулеску.

— И что тогда? — спросила Катя, глядя ему в глаза.

— Я его убью, — просто сказал Ван Хельсинг. — За много веков он погубил множество людей и погубит еще больше, если его не уничтожить.

Некоторое время Катя стояла молча, а затем отстранилась от Андрея, сделала глубокий вдох и закрыла глаза, проваливаясь во тьму.

— Завод "АЗЛК", — сказала она через несколько минут. — Вход со стороны Шоссейного проезда. Серая трехэтажная пристройка. Второй подъезд, третий этаж, по лестнице направо. Кира там же.

— Благодарю. Вам опасно ехать с нами, но и оставаться здесь одной тоже рискованно. Кто-то должен…

— У меня есть Коля, — перебила Катя Ван Хельсинга, — и много святой воды. С нами все будет в порядке. Езжайте. Утром на территории завода много людей, вас могут увидеть.

— Возьмите хотя бы это, — Ван Хельсинг взял из машины кожаную сумку и достал оттуда кинжал. — Он серебряный, им можно серьезно ранить, а то и убить Драгулеску, если попасть точно в сердце. Но надеюсь, до этого не дойдет. Будьте осторожны, фрекен.

— Вы тоже, — слабо улыбнулась Катя и, не обращая ни на кого внимания, поцеловала Андрея в щеку. — Удачи.

Андрей открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, махнув рукой, вместо этого быстро поцеловал ее в губы, и сел в машину.

— Ты что-нибудь поняла? — спросил Коля, когда визитеры выехали из двора.

— Больше, чем хотелось бы, — вздохнула Катя. — Идем домой, я жутко замерзла.

У нее было такое чувство, будто она никогда в жизни больше не согреется.

 * * *

— Я всегда приду на твой зов, где бы ты ни была.

Катя не удивилась и не испугалась, услышав за спиной голос Влада. Она не просто ждала его, она знала, что он близко, с той самой минуты, как он вошел в здание.

Оставить дома храпящего Колю, поймать ночью такси, чтобы доехать до "Зималетто", и убедить Потапкина пустить ее поработать было гораздо легче, чем Катя себе представляла. То, что произойдет, было не для стен ее квартиры, в которой остались родители и Коля.

— Я знаю, — Катя повернулась и шагнула прямиком в его объятия. — Я не могла допустить, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.

— Ты всегда была чересчур доброй и милосердной даже с теми, кто этого не заслуживал, — хмыкнул Влад, поглаживая ее распущенные волосы.

Сейчас он был спокоен и почти не верилось, что он — безжалостный убийца.

— Кто-то должен был, — ответила Катя, зажмурившись. — А ты всегда добивался своего любой ценой.

— Когда-то тебе это нравилось.

— Когда-то ты был человеком, — парировала Катя, продолжая обнимать его.

— У нас впереди вечность, — сказал Влад, — и я смогу вымолить у тебя прощение.

— За то, что сделаешь меня такой, как ты? За то, что лишишь родных и души? За то, что заставишь убивать людей, чтобы жить самой, хотя это вряд ли можно назвать жизнью?

— К этому привыкаешь, моя Кати. Люди веками истребляли других людей, чтобы выжить, это в нашей природе.

— Я не хочу привыкать, только не к такому!

— Тогда чего ты хочешь? Зачем позвала меня сюда, подальше от моих предполагаемых палачей? — Лицо Влада исказилось. — А, так вот в чем дело, решила так искупить свою вину? Это я обратил ее, ты здесь ни при чем. Не используй ее как удобный предлог.

Он всегда умел читать ее мысли, даже когда был человеком.

— Я? Это ты использовал Киру, когда обратил, что отомстить Андрею. Ты не тронул бы ее, если бы я не спала с ее женихом, верно? Я виновата в том, что стала любовницей мужчины, который пообещал жениться на другой, и прекрасно знала об этом. Это было неправильно и нечестно, из-за этого Кира лишилась всего, и я никогда не смогу исправить этого, расплатиться за свои грехи. Вот видишь, я совсем не такая, какой когда-то была. Тогда я никогда не изменила бы своим принципам, — с горечью сказала Катя.

Прошлое мешалось у нее в голове с настоящим, и теперь ее роман с Андреем казался вдвойне низким и недостойным.

— Тогда я никогда никого не подпустил бы к тебе. Не вини себя, моя Кати, ты всегда была слишком доверчива, и поэтому купилась на его заверения в любви. Забудь про Киру, забудь про Андрея, — горячечно сказал Влад, обхватив ее лицо обеими ладонями. — Разве наше бесконечное счастье не стоит таких жертв?

— Ты знаешь мой ответ на этот вопрос, — сказала Катя. — Как знаешь и то, что я пойду на это ради тебя. Потому что ты прав, никто и никогда не любил меня так, как ты.

Радость, осветившая его лицо, ослепляла. Он поцеловал Катю, провел кончиками пальцев по ее шее, наклонился к ней и вдруг отпрянул, словно обжегшись.

— Лишь ты всегда умела заставить меня сомневаться в твердо принятом решении, если оно тебе не нравилось, — криво усмехнулся он. — Я столько веков мечтал тебя найти, что и помыслить не мог, что нас ждет что-то, кроме счастливого воссоединения. Я так привык к своей жизни, что забыл, что за это время мы оба изменились.

— Но наши чувства остались прежними, — запальчиво сказала Катя.

Не только он мог читать ее мысли: теперь она чувствовала, о чем он думал и что чувствовал, в чем сомневался и что планировал. На протяжении веков жена была для него единственным смыслом существования, он и представить не мог, что когда он найдет ее, она будет разрываться между любовью к нему и отвращением к той жизни, которую он ей предлагал.

— Верно, и от этого мне еще тяжелее.

— Нет, — замотала головой Катя, — нет! Ты не можешь этого сделать, только не сейчас!

— Я поклялся беречь тебя и защищать от всего, от любого зла и несчастий. И я сдержу слово, даже если это зло — я сам.

— А я поклялась всегда быть рядом с тобой, что бы ни случилось.

— Ты всегда была упрямой, — нежно улыбнулся Влад. — А еще ты обещала быть покорной мужу и во всем меня слушаться. Если бы ты знала, как сильно я хочу снова сделать тебя своей… Это так легко, что я с трудом могу противостоять искушению. Но ты права, если я лишу тебя души, родных и солнечного света на много десятилетий и обреку на убийства, то стану твоим палачом.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — сквозь слезы прошептала Катя, обеими руками вцепившись ему в рубашку. — Ведь можно же по-другому!

Она не знала, как, но не могла, просто не могла отпустить его.

— Нельзя, любимая. Все эти годы я жил лишь мечтой о встрече с тобой. Зачем мне жить без тебя, какой в этом смысл?

— Но все не может кончиться вот так, просто не может!

— Я уничтожил бы тебя. Ты слишком юна, наивна и чиста, чтобы быть вампиром.

— Неправда! — Катя едва удержалась от того, чтобы топнуть ногой. — Мне двадцать четыре, я спала с чужим женихом, подделывала документы и обманывала, ты это называешь невинностью?

— Вот именно, — вздохнул Влад и крепко обнял ее. — Что бы ты ни делала, ты еще не узнала, не почувствовала, что именно так все в жизни обычно и заканчивается: слезами, трагедией, разочарованием, смертью.

— Так не давай мне это узнать, — всхлипнула Катя.

— Так будет милосерднее для всех, — тихо отозвался Влад и взял со стола серебряный кинжал, который принесла Катя. — Когда-нибудь, — сказал он, одной рукой вытирая слезы Кати, — мы снова встретимся, и между нами ничего не будет стоять: ни моя сущность, ни другой мужчина. Тогда мы сможем, наконец, снова быть вместе. А пока…

Он бережно поцеловал Катю, затем вложил в ее руки кинжал, направив острие в свою сторону, и обхватил ее ладони своими.

— Мы еще увидимся, — сказал он.

Катя посмотрела на него, впервые за последние дни не испытывая ни малейших сомнений, и сделала шаг…

 * * *

По дороге в "АЗЛК" Ван Хельсинг рассказал Андрею и остальным немного об охоте на вампиров. Поведал, что старые вампиры, если их убить, превращаются в пепел, а новообращенные просто умирают. Что кресты действительно пугали их, но иногда по-настоящему разъяренные вампиры, сражаясь за свою жизнь, были способны игнорировать их, пусть и недолго. Все это звучало как пересказ фантастического рассказа, и спутникам Ван Хельсинга не верилось, что им придется применить эти знания на практике. Стычка с Кирой уже казалась им далекой и неправдоподобной.

Это чувство, однако, прошло, как только они переступили порог серой пристройки. По спине побежали мурашки и появилось стойкое ощущение, будто за ними наблюдали из темных углов. При свете фонарей было видно, что там никого нет, но это ощущение все равно не исчезало.

План был прост: найти всех скрывавшихся в здании вампиров, включая Киру, и обезвредить. Хельсинг явно собирался использовать другое слово, но, покосившись на Сашку, передумал. Если бы Андрей наблюдал за всем происходящим со стороны, он сказал бы, что это на редкость глупый план. Надо было прийти сюда днем и убить вампиров — всех, кроме Киры, только не ее, ни за что, — когда они беззащитны перед солнечным светом. Однако днем они привлекли бы ненужное внимание. С другой стороны, идея охотиться на вампиров ночью все равно не нравилась Андрею. Ему было до тошноты страшно. В отличие от Ван Хельсинга он не охотился на вампиров всю жизнь, до сегодняшней ночи он вообще ничего о них не знал, и до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что ему придется кого-то убивать, даже если это сверхъестественное и злобное существо.

Все случилось невыносимо быстро. Шорох где-то в стороне, промелькнувший на фоне окна силуэт, острые клыки у самого лица, сдавленный хрип и отчаянный вопль: "Кира, это ты? Что ты делаешь?!" Шипение в ответ: "Ты спелся с ним, брат? Предатель!". Металлический запах крови, вопль боли, скрежет когтей по бетону, хаотичное мелькание света фонаря, и хлопок пистолета с глушителем.

Когда Андрей пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что сидит на полу рядом с темной грудой неясного происхождения, крепко сжимая в одной руке серебряный кинжал, а в другой — фонарик. Вздрогнув, он быстро посветил фонариком вокруг и увидел стоявшего в нескольких метрах от него Романа, который казался мраморным памятником самому себе, таким бледным и неподвижным он был. У стены за его спиной сидел Ван Хельсинг, а рядом с ним… Рядом с ним лежало два тела.

— Она разорвала ему горло прежде, чем я успел что-то сделать, — с сожалением сказал Ван Хельсинг. — Я ее упокоил, — добавил он. — И еще одного вампира. Третьего уничтожили вы, Андрей. Теперь их души смогут очиститься.

Андрей некоторое время переваривал услышанное, затем, стараясь не задеть пепел, тяжело поднялся на ноги и подошел к Хельсингу. На лице Воропаева застыла агония, а вот Кира выглядела умиротворенной, будто просто спала.

— Драгулеску? — спросил сзади Роман.

— Его здесь не было, — ответил Ван Хельсинг. — Надо немедленно вернуться к фрекен Катерине, она может быть в опасности. Надеюсь, мы не опоздаем.

Сердце Андрея ухнуло в пятки. До рассвета было еще далеко — черт бы побрал эти длинные зимние ночи! — да и солнца Драгулеску не боялся, по словам Ван Хельсинга, а значит, можно было ожидать всего. Андрей никогда не был религиозен, но теперь, увидев, как вампиры боялись крестов, он готов был поверить в высшие силы, и потому отчаянно молился, чтобы с Катей было все в порядке.

 * * *

На улице было холодно, особенно если долго сидеть неподвижно, но Катя не замерзла. Запрокинув голову, она смотрела в ясное ночное небо, но видела не звезды, а прошлое, настоящее, будущее и несбывшееся, и уже плохо отличала одно от другого.

…один шаг — и бездна приняла ее в свои объятия.

…один шаг — и ее затопила боль, а мир перестал для нее существовать.

…один шаг — и она оказалась в объятиях Влада, забыв про Андрея, который наслаждался Прагой в обществе невесты.

…один шаг — и на ее ладонях остался черный пепел.

…один шаг — прочь от Влада, не в силах убить того, кого любила.

…один шаг — и ей в горло полилась горячая густая кровь.

…один шаг — и она со слезами на глазах обняла Андрея, исступленно повторяя, что все кончено.

Всего один шаг — и множество судеб.

У подъезда остановилась машина, и, повернувшись, Катя увидела Андрея. "Выбирай", — прошелестел у нее в голове бестелесный голос.

Катя встала — и сделала шаг.


End file.
